1000 Years in the Making
by ravexgates
Summary: Valary Dravenport lived in Bon Temps over 200 years ago, She travels back to visit Bill Compton, her friend that still lives in Bon Temps, and finds out that her enemy and former lover Eric Northman is in charge. She is confronted with the past and the future and has to work with the one man that she hates to try and clear her name, but will they have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through Bon Temps, my home along time ago but that was about 200 years ago, I had left this area, leaving behind my old friend Bill Compton, and another vampire I would rather not name. I was glad to be back but things had changed dramatically there was a nice bar called Merlotte's that was defiantly not there when I was here, after contemplation I decided to go inside and check it out. As soon as I entered the bar a blonde waitress with a white shirt and short black shorts approached me a smile stretched ear to ear.

"Hi I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and you are?" She asked cheerfully.

"Valary Dravenport" I stated kind of surprised by this mere mortal.

"Nice to meet ya, would you like a trublood?" She asked, over the past 100 years I had come to actually tolerate the synthetic blood but as a treat sometimes I would take my blood straight from a human.

"Is it really that obvious that I'm a vampire?" I asked shyly looking around she was about the only one to notice.

"No I'm just around vampires a lot, my boyfriend is one" She walked me over to a booth as I sat down as she asked me my blood preference and wrote it down. "I'll be back with your trublood and then we can talk" She said as she walked toward the bar and put the thick red liquid into the microwave, they serve it at the human temperature 98.6, it makes it a little bit more like the real thing but then again not exactly. Sookie came back to the table and set down my warm trublood, sitting down on the other side of me.

"So what brings you to Bon Temps?" She asked curious.

"Well I was just passing through and I was going to stop and visit my old friend" I stated picking at my fingernail polish, even with many years of living I was still bad with meeting new people.

"What's your friends name?" She asked, but before I could say anything I was cut off by someone saying my name.

"Valary Dravenport" I recognized the voice right away and turned to see Bill walking towards us.

"Bill!" I exclaimed jumping up and hugging him.

"Your friend is Bill Compton, he's my boyfriend" Sookie laughed at her new found information.

"Yes, he sure is" I said hugging him again, it had been ages and I was so glad to be reunited with him. I sat back down on my side of the booth as Bill and Sookie sat on the other side with their hand intertwined.

"So what brings you back to Bon Temps?" Bill questioned, he was the same exact way I remembered, short but semi long shaggy brown hair, pale almost paper white skin. He still seemed to wear the same clothes, tight shirt that buttoned at the top and semi baggy jeans, I listened to his Louisiana accent he never seemed to lose no matter where he was, I was so distracted by him finally being around that I forgot he was actually talking to me.

"Just passing through, and I heard through the grape vine that you were back in the Compton house, thought I'd come and visit" I explained thanking god that I was a wonderful mulitasker.

"Well it's a pleasant surprise, but I'm shocked you would even come through this part" Bill said, I looked at him with a side glance.

"And why is that?" I asked, I could almost sense the bad news Bill was going to give me.

"Don't you know who the sheriff of this area is?" He asked, and my mouth literally hit the floor. "Obviously not, Val he's bound to find out you're here" Bill said seriousness blanketing his face.

"You're kidding me I can't even come through and visit my old friend without his stupid ass ruining everything" I hissed. We sat there in peace for a little bit but then there was a huge gust of wind that blew everyone's hair back, I was startled because we were obviously inside and there was no wind, I hurried up and ducked under the table sitting on the floor next to Sookie's feet, I knew exactly what was going on and I was going to try my best to hide and not be seen.

"Bill" A mans voice said full of authority, I could only see his black leather boots as I sat on the sticky floor.

"Yes?" Bill asked not leaving his seat to bow down to his so called leader.

"Have you seen Valary around here, I felt her presence in my area, it feels a lot stronger in Bon Temps, she was your friend was she not" The man, which I knew was Eric, said already knowing the answer, so didn't wait for Bill to answer. "When you see her again tell her I need to see her right away, have her meet me at Fangtasia" Eric finished and with another gust of wind he was gone and out the door. I slowly crawled out from underneath the table and sat back in the booth, I breathed a huge sigh of relief as Bill and Sookie looked at me.

"You're not seriously afraid of Eric are you" Sookie asked.

"No there's a lot reasons I should be but all I have for him is pure hate, all he is, is an arrogant, sneaky, smooth, and sexy bastard, and I curse him for that" I spat.

"Me and you should start an 'I Hate Eric' club, because I feel the exact same way" Sookie laughed.

"Yea but you don't know the half of it hun, sorry to make my visit a little short Bill, but I really need to get out of here if he can sense me that quickly, sooner or later he'll be able to place my exact location in his area, it was great to meet you Sookie" Bill and Sookie got up and both gave me a hug, Bill started to walk to the door with me.

"Val, you know you're always welcome at the Compton house, granted I don't think you'll be back since Eric is the sheriff, but in case you do" Bill gave me a half smile, I hugged him one last time, I was mad that because this certain rival of mine just happened to be the sheriff, I was going to end up leaving way sooner than I had planned, my longer reunion with my old friend was being cut short because of a blonde haired rat.

"Maybe sometime when you're in Dallas you can look me up that's where I'm going to be staying for a while, I hear their sheriff is pretty cool, doesn't act like an ass" I laughed, waving to Sookie as I started to walk out the door, but was taken back a few steps when I practically ran into a brick wall, I was afraid to look up when I felt the walls cold skin and saw its clothes, this was seriously my worst nightmare, I would rather meet the sun than the wall I was meeting.

"Welcome back Vee" He said his sort of Swedish accent laced every word he said and it made me want to rip apart a small kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me pass Eric" I hissed, I was really not in the mood to confront him, he was standing there his very short blonde and slightly brown hair partially a mess, his pale skin flawless, even without a single wrinkle unlike Bill's face. Compared to Bill Eric's skin was a lot more pale, while Bill's was sort of a grayish tone. Eric's shoulders were very baud and at this point very stern, from his shoulders branched two very muscular arms, with his age and strength he could easily throw a small pickup truck with no problems, from there his waist was very small, his stomach most likely still ripped, by the looks of the rest of his body his butt and legs were most likely muscular still. He had on a black tank top with a stylish leather coat that reflected the moonlight, his pants were on the blacker side and were very form fitting and tight where they needed to be, in every girls eyes he was perfect, but what they didn't know was that he was a blood thirsty heartless killer..

"Awe come on Vee I haven't seen you in 200 years why can't we just sit down and have dinner" Eric smirked his sexy yet cynical smirk made me even madder.

"You would have to kill me in order to make me even talk to you a second more" I went to push past Eric but when I went to knock his shoulder back he just stood his ground not even flinching, damn him and his buffness.

"Aren't you already dead" That same smirked still plastered on his face, it made me want to smack him, but then again he was authority.

"Eric Northman leave me alone, or I swear" I barked.

"Swear what?" He arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Are you really trying to pick a fight with me" He thought he was so damn tough, it pissed me off beyond control.

"Maybe I am, what the hell you gonna do bout it" I spat back, I wanted to be anywhere but here, but I'm the one that's confronting him so might as well battle. Eric and I were standing practically on top of each other, when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, we both turned to see Bill and Sookie standing there, Sookie with her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face, obviously mad at Eric, and Bill standing there with the blank look he wore so well.

"Eric I advise you to leave" Bill commanded.

"Bill if you haven't forgotten I am your sheriff and you do not give me orders now leave" Eric barked back his temper slowly rising, unlike me he was a lot better at controlling his anger, I envied him for that.

"All you are doing Eric is stirring stuff up, I'm sure Valary would much rather you leave so she can visit Bill in peace, she obviously does not like you" Sookie stated her arms still crossed and her face not changing, she had the same feelings toward Eric as me, but what she didn't know was that I loved to hate Eric, but most of the time it got old, and this was one of those times.

"No matter what she thinks or says, I am the sheriff of this area and I demand a meeting with this vampire, she cannot refuse as long as she is in my area" Eric glared at me, a smirk trying to sneak on his face, because he knew I wanted to stay to catch up with Bill, why the hell would the Viking pick Bon Temps.

"Well then I'll just leave, I'd rather be in Dallas anyway, heard the sheriff is a lot better" I smiled, showing my fangs, Eric second my fang shot, I stared at him, his fangs glistening in the moon light, I truly hate this man, I repeated over and over in my head.

"Oh really now, Godric is so much better than me, what makes you think that?" Eric pried arching an eyebrow and slightly turning his head.

"Well it's just some rumors I heard, but anyone that isn't you must be god" I started to walk away; Eric used his vampiric speed to suddenly stand in front of me, you know as much as I loved using that speed on mortals I absolutely hated when vampires used it on me.

"Oh, really, you realize Godric made me who I am today" He continued to keep me trapped in Bon Temps, with him so close I could feel his cold skin on mine making it even colder.

"Well I will have to inform him of how much of an asshole his fledgling really is, maybe then he'll revoke your authority and give it to someone capable of running area 5" I placed a hand on my hip, I was getting tired of standing in my high heeled snake skin boots, even vampires can have pain in their feet.

"Valary Dravenport, your trying my patients, now agree to the terms or I will take you to the Magister" Eric threatened, I tried so badly to try and read his face but nothing showed he was even slightly lying.

"Now really, you're going to pull out that card, you wouldn't turn in poor little old me" I stared straight into his eyes seeing if I could at least distract him for a little bit, so I could speed off into the night.

"Listen it's almost sunrise you need somewhere to sleep come back to Fangtasia with me and I'll let you sleep in one of our guest coffins" Eric stated, not wanting to argue anymore, as the sun approached all of us vampires got tired, but I didn't plan on going anywhere with him.

"How bout I just leave and then you wont have to waste a coffin, Eric just please let me go" I hated to plead but I wanted away from him.

"Bara en natt mina söta" He whispered in my ear after brushing away my shoulder length black hair, I translated his Swedish to be 'just one night my sweet', I was appalled at the choice of words, I began to think maybe I translated wrong, my Swedish was a bit rusty, for he was the only one I would speak it with, just because he was the only person I knew that still talked in that language, most vampires in America stuck to just English and nothing more.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak that idiotic language anymore" I glared at him, I could tell he was scanning my face and posture to see if I was bluffing.

"We both know you are still very fluent in it and I know you translated it right" he looked down at me for he was maybe a foot taller than I; I envied him for that as well.

"Well yes I may have translated it, but I am not staying the night and I am not your sweet" I growled, and went to storm off in the opposite direction, but again Eric sped in front of me to stop me from leaving. "Eric this is really getting old, you and I both know that we don't get along we never have and never will, so just quit trying and let me go, before I really get pissed" I placed my hands on my hips tapping my boot on the ground.

"Never have huh, you know that's a lie" Eric crossed his big burley arms.

"Whatever, can I please be left in peace" I sighed, I was getting tired of arguing with Eric all I wanted to do was crawl into a nice luxury coffin and sleep until the next night,

"You may stay in my area until tomorrow night, if you are here any longer I will request a meeting with you again, if you refuse, I will go straight to the Magister" Eric threatened leaning in towards me, I took a step back but still held my ground keeping my boots firmly planted on the ground. Eric laughed and turned vanishing, his laugh still in the air, even though he was no longer around.

"Thanks asshole" I whispered to myself.

"Val, it's getting close to sunrise, your welcome to stay at my house, Sookie will be staying as well I'm sure she'd love to have someone to talk to when she wakes up" Bill commented, I was still confused about the whole Eric thing, but I suddenly snapped out of it and ran everything that Bill said through my mind.

"Yea, I guess I could stay one night, but doesn't Sookie wake up at dawn?" I asked being rude since Sookie was standing right there.

"I usually work nights and get off a little early to spend some time with Bill, I guess you could say I got into the routine of sleeping during the day" Sookie answered with a smile at Bill. They were so good together, although I never saw what some vampires saw in humans, they seemed to always be happier than me.

"Well then I guess it will be a nice night tomorrow, too bad I have to leave early, but I suppose I could stay a little bit to hang with you" I half smiled at Sookie, even though I barely knew her I could tell she was a good person, and she accepted vampires for what they were, and it didn't bother her that we could turn into blood thirsty, cold hearted monsters when we wanted.

"You know a meeting with Eric might not be that bad" Bill's southern accent laced his words, I missed hearing my friends voice, I would hate to leave here so soon, Eric's voice then popped into my head, now his voice I could live without for eternity still.


	3. Chapter 3

We all headed back Bill's house with dawn approaching and with all the energy I lost fighting with Eric I was ready for a good days sleep. I turned into the long rock driveway leading to the Compton house following Bill's taillights just in case I forgot the way.

"So you really just walk everywhere?" Sookie asked me as we walked in the two white doors.

"Well yea but it's a lot more than walking, its vampiric speed running, and extremely faster than a car" I smirked at Bill. "Even if a vampire is driving" Sookie and I laughed.

"That sounds kind o cool, how come you don't do that Bill?" She turned to her handsome vampire companion.

"Well because I figured it would annoy you it gets a little old, and not to mention ruins mortals hair and clothes" Bill said walking to the closet door.

"Oh, well we definitely can't have that" Sookie giggled beginning to walk up the stairs.

"This is where I sleep so if you'd like you can sleep here or in my extra coffin in the guest bedroom" Bill offered showing me his dark retreat, it was a crawl space just big enough for two people when laying down, the door was the same kind of wood as the floor it hid his sleeping place well just in case some fang hater tried to barge in and kill him during the day,

"Well I don't want to inconvenience you so I will gladly take the extra coffin" He nodded and led me upstairs and to a room with a Victorian king sized bed and a smaller black coffin on the other side of the room. I walked over and lifted the lid; there was a red satin pillow in the head spot to make it more comfortable.

"This is perfect" I said closing the lid and turning towards Bill.

"Good, then I guess I will see you two tomorrow night" Bill said leaving the room after saying goodnight to me and Sookie and headed back downstairs.

"Goodnight Valary" Sookie said walking by and closing the door for me.

"Goodnight" I replied beginning to get ready for bed.

I stormed into Fangtasia mumbling things to myself, I flung the door to my office open so hard the door came off its hinges.

"Eric is everything ok?" Pam asked walking in with Chow behind her.

"Does it honestly look like everything is ok?" I snapped pounding my fist down on my desk.

"What happened, is she actually back?" She asked sitting down on the black leather couch in my office.

Yes" I raised my voice, it wasn't that I was really mad that she was back it was that I was frustrated 200 years and not a single word, then she just one day decides to show up.

"And why does this irritate you she is your old friend is she not" Chow stated trying in a way to calm me down.

"I don't want to talk about this" I spun in my chair so I was no longer facing the two. I was their sheriff I was supposed to be tough and I was but then again no one but me and Bill know the story behind Valary.

"Then we will leave you to think" Pam stood up and walked out with Chow. I sat there at my desk just staring at the wall there were so many things going through my head I just wanted it all to stop. I slammed my hand down on my desk once more in frustration before I got up and walked into the other room to my coffin.

My eyes shot open as night had finally arrived as I reached for the lid I stifled a yawn. After I was out of the coffin I stretched my back and arms adjusting to the night and space I now had.

"Valary" Sookie knocked on the door to the guest bedroom.

"Yea" I answered back, there was a slight pause before the doorknob turned and she walked in.

"So what are your plans tonight?" Sookie asked kind of hesitant.

"Well I have to be gone soon but I'm pretty sure I could stay and hang out with you for an hour or two" I smiled. I could feel my fangs on my lip; I needed to feed for them to go back in.

"Why don't I go get you some clothes and then we can stop at Merlotte's for a drink" Sookie said hurrying off to get me some clothes. After she handed me the clothes I quickly got dressed. She had very good taste she had given me a black tank top and an INC leatherjacket, gray skinny jeans, a silver belt, and black boots with small studs and chains on them. I walked downstairs to find Bill playing Wii on a huge screen.

"You look like you're having fun" I laughed sitting down to watch him.

"It really is a lot of fun it's almost like you're really outside playing golf" Bill said swinging the Wii remote like an actual golf club.

"Okay I'm ready" Sookie said walking into the living room wearing a white mini skirt and a blue tank top with a short leather jacket.

"Perfect" I smiled getting up and walking over to her. We walked together to Bill's car and Sookie drove to Merlotte's. We arrived at Merlotte's and went in to get a table. "I don't even know why you would even come in on your day off" I laughed sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Well it's the only bar around that serves trublood, b positive right" Sookie asked me.

"Yea but I can go get it it's not a big deal" I suggested.

"Nonsense" She said shaking her head. "Your company you just sit and relax and I'll be right back" She started walking off to the bar. I just sat there looking around luckily I wasn't a vampire that was really noticeable because when people stared at me it really ticked me off.

"I haven't seen you around these parts I'd remember a pretty face like that" A masculine southern voice said. I turned to see a shaggy dirty blonde headed man in a plaid button up shirt, tight blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

"Oh well thank you, I'm just visiting with some friends" If I could blush I most definitely would be at this point.

"Name's Sam how 'bout yours" He asked, I could almost die at the sound of his voice with that face and accent combine, well if I wasn't already dead that is.

"Valary but you can call me Val" I smiled up at him making sure not to show teeth plus my fangs, only thing that sucked they wouldn't go in until I drank my trublood it was majorly embarrassing. Sookie came back with our drinks and set the trublood down in front of me.

"Oh you're a vampire" Sam was taken back.

"Yea, I understand if that disgusts you" I frowned and lowered my head looking at my drink then picking it up and deciding to go outside and drink my synthetic blood in peace.

"Way to go Sam" I sat down angrily.

"Well I didn't know it's not my fault they startle me I wasn't really expecting her to be one she was too pretty" Sam explained.

"Well you really hurt her, it's bad enough she is a vampire, but she can't even have a drink in peace without someone being afraid of her" I folded my arms looking up at Sam with a stern look. "Look Sam I know you don't like vampires but at least go and apologize to her" There was something that kind of sparked on Sam's face, was he mad I called him out on not liking vampires.

"Fine I guess I'll go apologize" Sam set down his cleaning rag and walked towards the door his boots making a low clicking noise.

"Oh Valary we had a deal" The voice I dreaded crept from the woods slowly filling my head.

"Eric just give me another hour" I looked around searching for him in the dark.

"You said you would leave early the next night, you are still here, now you must come with me or go to the Magister" Eric suddenly appeared in front of me it didn't startle me even though that's what he intended.

"You are such and asshole you know that" I ran a hand through my hair and scratched the back of my head shaking it in disgust.

"You know a long time ago that turned you on" He smirked making an uncontrollable growl escape my clenched teeth.

"I was young and foolish then, do _not_ bring up the past" I pat, the last thing I wanted was to talk about old memories I left that life and people behind for a reason.

"Oh but Valary söt you thrived when you were young and with me" He continued. I was getting fed up I was not going to have this talk with him.

"Eric, I'll go with you for this stupid meeting as long as you promise to leave the past in the past" I looked at him arms crossed, weight shifted to one side, leg sticking out, and eyebrow arched.

"Fine but nothing else is off limits" He turned and sped off returning in a nice black convertible.

"Eric" My voice was full of hatred it almost came out as a growl but instead came out higher than expected.

"Get in we have dinner reservations that we can't miss" I opened the car door and got in as Eric sped off into the night like a bat out of hell. I stared down at my hands dreading the thing I loved most. the night.

"I walked out of Merlotte's trying to think of ways to apologize to Valary, yes I was a little racist when it came to vampires but seriously they could easily kill off the human race if they really wanted to why wouldn't people be afraid of them. I looked around all around the front of the bar and couldn't find her anywhere. Valary may have been a vampire but she was much better looking and better mannered than most other vampires I've met especially the owner of Fangtasia, Eric Northman, he may be the sheriff of this area but god damn he is an asshole too bad no one's brave enough to take him out. I just happened to look down and saw a half empty bottle of b positive trublood, the only vampire that had been in the bar that night was Valary but she was all of a sudden gone all because of me. I picked up the bottle and walked back inside.

"Where's Valary?" Sookie asked as soon as I was in ear shot.

"I don't know I went out there to say sorry and all I found was this" I held up the bottle to show her.

"What do you mean you don't know, where could she have gone, wait a minute Eric" Sookie hissed his name.

"What about him?" I asked tossing the trublood bottle in a nearby trash can.

"Well apparently they knew each other a long time ago and well things didn't go too well and now she hates him and when she came back to see Bill Eric insisted on meeting with her or he would report her, but if she left early this morning then she would be free and clear, but I'm guessing he came while she was outside and made her go with him, ugh I have to go talk to Bill" She downed the rest of her drink and flew out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're quiet it's not like you" Eric broke the silence as we sped down the highway.

"How do you know, I haven't been here in over 200 years" I shrugged looking at the trees blurring as we went by.

"That's my point, where have you been for all those years" Eric took his eyes off the road for a split second to look at me.

"Why do you care, you have me now. And Eric?"

"Yea" he glanced at me.

"You were never good at small talk" I grinned.

"Oh and you are an expert now I see, since you haven't said a word the whole way" Eric's smirk faltered.

"It's not my voice people fall in love with, as I recall you didn't either" I couldn't help but show fangs when I smiled.

"Now, now you said no past and here you are talking about the past" Eric stiffened.

"Oh, are the memories too much for you Northman, my bad just pull over and I'll be happy to get out of your district" I was starting to get pissed now.

"Oh no you don't nice try though, but you aren't going anywhere" Eric slammed on the brakes and pulled the car off the road.

"What the hell North-" I was cut off by Eric's lips quickly and violently attacking mine, I was lost in the euphoria for about 2 seconds and snapped out of it. "You asshole" I shoved him away throwing him against the car door. I opened my door and quickly got out. Before I could get very far Eric was standing in front of me.

"Tell me where you were now" Eric demanded calmly.

"It's none of your business" I spat back.

"As sheriff of area 5 I demand you to tell me where you were for the last 200 years!" He was fuming by now yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Go ahead and report me Eric at least it would get me away from you" I yelled back and he stormed off walking in an angry circle. "But you wouldn't because you-"

"If you finish that sentence I will crush your beat less heart in two seconds" Eric threatened.

"Oh no you wouldn't" I glanced at him as he glared at me.

"Try me" He began to breathe heavy in fury.

"Who are you trying to kid Eric, you act all tough when you are really, well it doesn't matter, if I tell you where I was will you let me be?" I asked.

"Depends" He was still pissed.

"Jesus Eric what happened to you all this rage and anger where on earth did it come from" I sighed as he just stared at me still fuming. "I was in Dallas ok, are you happy" I waited watching him.

"So it was true" He whispered to himself, and turned back towards me his expression softer but still hard.

"Happy?" I asked.

"As I could be, now come on we have dinner reservations" He started walking back tot eh car.

"But you said-"

"I said depends never said I would, now get in" He opened the door for me as I glared at him and sat down.

"Bill" I walked through the Compton house.

"What is it Sookie?" He asked.

"Valary is gone" I said plainly.

"What do you mean she's gone?" His expression became hard.

"She walked outside at Merlottes for a few minutes and when I went to get her she was gone" I stated.

"Damnit Eric probably showed up" He started walking away deep in though.

"That's what I was thinking" I said watching him, "So what do we do?" I asked.

"We go to Fangtasia" Bill said grabbing his keys.

We pulled into a nice looking restaurant parking lot. I looked around and saw a few cars but not a lot.

"What is this place?" I looked as Eric kind of confused.

"It used to be Shirley's Diner a long time ago, now its a run down vampire restaurant" He states.

"You mean THE Shirley's Diner where we-"

"Not the point" He barked. "It's one of the only vamp restaurants around" He went silent and got out of the car. This town really had changed, this was the Diner we had, had our first date in and now it was this, definitely very different.

"So why exactly did we have to talk?" I asked catching up with Eric who was already at the door.

"Well there's really no need now I got my answer back there" He locked his jaw in frustration. Damn he was just as confusing now as he was back them.

"And what answer was that?" I pried.

"Where you were, it just confirmed the rumors I heard" He walked to a table marked reserved once inside.

"And how exactly does that prove the rumor true, I did a lot of things in Dallas" I followed behind him, for once I actually wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah I heard" He sat down in the chair with a thud, he looked like dead, even though he already was just deader.

"And what exactly did you hear?" I sat down slowly watching his still face.

"It doesn't matter" He tightened up all his muscles.

"Eric Northman, look at me" I demanded. He looked up almost shocked, but kept his gaze on me, "What did you hear?" I spoke softly.

"That you got into a little trouble, then the sheriff had to get involved, and then you two got involved" He stared blankly at me.

"Seriously, and you're all pissed about that. Seriously my happiness is that hurtful to you, god you're an ass" I stood up kicking the chair out from behind me.

"Val, wait" He pleaded.

"Oh please Eric don't give me that, and don't act for one minute like you care, you're just as stone cold and heartless as you were when I fell for you" I hissed and started to walk out.

"Godric" Eric said and I stopped walking, "Is my maker" He stated. "Just thought I'd let you know" He walked to the kitchen and left me there dumbfounded. I walked outside and sat in Eric's car and went through everything that went down in Dallas. "Did you ever thank him for not killing you?" Eric came out of nowhere and stood next to the car.

"No why?" I looked up at him.

"Because you shouldn't, I'm not as heartless as you think" He got in the car and drove away in utter silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So I really appreciate all of the favorites and followers, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter!**

"Pam where is Eric?" Bill questioned as soon as we walked into Fangtasia.

"Bill I told you I didn't know, he said he was going for a drive" She stated clearly annoyed.

"Damnit" Bill said then took out his cell phone and dialed a number and listened to the phone ring.

"Where is she?" He asked then paused.

"Why did you take her?" His expression was hard and angry.

"You drop her off at Fangtasia and she will come home with me and Sookie" He stated and hung up the phone before Eric could say any more, "They're on their way here" He said sitting down on a nearby bar stool.

"What was that all about?" I asked as soon as Eric got off the phone.

"Your precious friend Bill Compton" He practically growled.

"Eric" I started and he slowed down and looked at me, "You obviously told Godric not to kill me and that I thank you for, but I had no idea he was your maker. All the years we were together you never told me" I said feeling ashamed. Eric turned his head back to the road and pulled over the vehicle for the second time that night.

"Do you love him?" Eric looked at me and it was like I was looking at a totally different person, his face filled with care and concern.

"I'm not really sure, why do you ask?" I wasn't following where he was going. He slowly leaned over and took my head in his hand and softly and passionately kissed me, I didn't more nor fight what was happening. I physically couldn't my body wanted him it had longed for him all those years, Eric was a one of a kind guy. He finally pulled away and I was shocked to feel myself want more.

"If you love Godric and want to be with him so be it" He said staring at the steering wheel, "But remember stone, cold, and heartless is always here in Louisiana" He whispered the last part but he knew I heard it. As he spoke I watched his lips move and longed for those pale, pink, tender lips to be mashed up against mine like they had been just seconds before.

"That's very kind, but" I trailed off. He waited for me to speak but I had no idea what to say.

"Better get you to Bill" He said quickly as he started to pull back onto the road.

We pulled into the vampire bar Eric owned in Shreveport called Fangtasia.

"This is where Bill is meeting us?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yes, he was here questioning my fledgling" Eric said, back to his old self again. We got out of the car and i couldn't help but watch his legs and butt as he walked several feet in front of me. He was so tall yet he walked so gracefully, he walked like he had a purpose every muscle moving in harmony, like he owned the world and no one could take it from him. I pushed all those feelings away and focused on talking to Bill when we got inside.

"Valary are you ok?" Sookie asked as soon as she saw me.

"Yea I'm fine Sookie" I said as she hugged me.

"How dare you force her to go with you" Bill said confronting Eric.

"Bill calm down I willingly went with him" I lied.

"What why on earth would you do that, you hate him?" Sookie looked at me confused while Eric glared at me.

"I knew he would be looking for me so I went and found him before he would come for me" Good thing I showed minimal emotion, it made me and amazing liar.

"Oh, well still Eric you threatened her and pretty much made her come to you" Bill continued. Eric was still watching me as he turned his head toward Bill.

"I am your superior and I do not wish to be accused of things I have not done" Eric's voice was calm yet demanding.

"Eric, Bill please stop, honestly if I knew me coming back would cause this much trouble I would have stayed n Dallas" I threw my arms up in defeat.

"No, I'm sorry I just hate that all these old memories are coming back to you especially because of him" Bill looked at me with pure concern in his eyes. Bill looked so normal when he was concerned, I glanced up at Eric and remembered earlier, it looked so strange on Eric's face. All of a sudden Eric looked at me and I felt like I had gone back in time to when we were happy, but that was lost when he spoke.

"It's only 30 minutes until sunrise you will never make it home in time, we have guest coffins for Bill and Valary, Sookie you can sleep on the couch in my office" Eric said and led Sookie to his office.

"Are you ok Val you're kind of zoning out" Bill said.

"Yea I'm just tired it's gettin' close to sunrise" I faked a yawn.

"This way to the coffins" Eric led us down a secret staircase and to a hidden room where there were at least 8 coffins, "Choose which ever one you want that's open" Eric said as he walked over to his coffin which was right next to the coffin I chose, I looked up at him an a small yawn escaped. When I opened my eyes and giggled he was smirking at me. He was about to say something when Bill said goodnight.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are very much appreciated! More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So here is the next update, I assume everyone is enjoying, not a lot of review feedback, I would really appreciate it. =D But hope you enjoy.**

It was nightfall and I was completely rested, I slowly opened the lip to my coffin just in case someone was still sleeping.

"Well, well the famous Valary" A female voice startled me.

"Um yea that's me I guess" I said shyly and got out of the coffin.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Pam, Eric's creation" She stuck her hand out and I shook it.

"I'm sorry he never mentioned you, but it's very nice to meet you" I said not fully awake yet.

"Oh I've heard a lot about you sweetie" She put her hand on her hip and looked at me like I was a human she didn't give a damn about.

"Excuse me" I was caught off guard.

"You heard me, you're nothing but a big shit disturber" Pam looked me up and down.

"Well _sweetie_ I'm a lot older and a hell of a lot stronger than you so I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours" I said back putting some attitude into it.

"You know Eric was right, you're very stuck up and think you're invincible" Pam scoffed and turned her back to me. Damn is that what he thinks?

"Well Eric's just as stupid and cold as you are" I ran at her at full speed throwing her across the room with ease. "Rule 1 honey never insult me, rule 2 don't talk about Eric it just pisses me off, and rule 3 don't turn your back on me" I spat at her my anger running through my veins.

"Valary!" His deep voice bellowed from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What?" I practically growled.

"That is my fledgling" He stated.

"Your point, you know Eric you really should teach them better" I turned and started walking toward him.

"Valary I will not have you causing havoc in my area?" He snapped.

"Oh sweetheart please don't we are the same age, it's an even match if we get into this" I traced a finger from the middle of his chest over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"What happened down there?" Sookie asked as I picked at my broken nail.

"Fledgling stepped out of line" I smirked.

"And Eric just let it happen?" She looked shocked.

"No" Eric said interrupting, "Valary outside now" He grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

"What the hell Eric" I looked at my arm as the crushed bones healed, "Watch your strength please"

"You think just because we had history a long time ago that you can come into my area and my nest and act like you own the place" Eric was pissed.

"Hun you realize that this area would be mine if I hadn't of left when I did, they only gave it to you because you were the oldest" I yelled.

"Don't _hun_ me Valary you never were the sweetie type" He looked at me then faced the wall frustrated.

"Oh really now maybe you'd like to ask your maker Godric because he loved every name I called him" I shook the hair out of my face and stared at his back.

"God damnit Valary, if you open your mouth one more time with a smart-ass remark I'll-" He had me pinned against the wall my hands crushed ad the bricks caving in.

"You'll what Eric, come on do it, kill me, turn me in, I bet you only told Godric to not kill me so you could do it yourself" I looked at him square in the eyes and all I saw was anger and pure hatred, "Hmmmm" I didn't think it was possible.

"You're completely insane you know that, I tell you not to do something and you go and do it" He hissed.

"Eric you know me better than that" I smirked.

"Damnit, stop with the old time Valary this is a serious matter, I'm tired of you pissing me off" He glared at me and pressed closer.

"You really hate me right now" I stated.

"Valary I hate you more now than I ever did in 100 years" He said venomously.

"Is it strange that, that still turns me on" I said looking at his lips and then attacking them, the anger and rage turned into lust and passion. He pulled back making me want more and smiled.

"I bet Godric never turned you on properly" His smile grew wider.

"Oh he had his ways" I laughed, then there was an awkward pause and I thought I had gone too far until Eric grabbed me and threw me on the concrete and we viciously and violently made love.

"Just like old times" I turned and looked at him laying next to me on the cold ground.

"Minus the dating" He laughed and i flicked him in the ear, "Val?"

"Yea" I looked ay him.

"This will be better than old times" He smiled and then kissed me.

**Authors Note: So hopefully you liked it, what is going to happen next? Very intense chapter. R&R Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Glad so many people like this keep it up!**

Me and Eric situated ourselves before walking back into Fangtasia.

"Always go out with a bang" I whispered.

"What the hell are you implying" Eric yelled furiously.

"hat you exist on this earth for one soul purpose" I shouted back, everyone was gathered around watching us argue.

"And what's that?" He turned his head acting confused.

"To make my life a living hell" I yelled and smacked him clear across the face. He was not expecting that because when he turned back towards me his fangs were out. He winked in a millisecond and threw me across the whole bar.

"Eric!" Bill yelled confronting him.

"One more step Compton and your human gets it" Bill slowly backed off and went to stand by Sookie.

"Don't worry Bill I can handle this sorry excuse for a vampire" I ran at Eric my hands out and hit him full force knocking him into the brick wall.

"You bitch, as sheriff of area 5 I command you-" Eric was cut off by Pam hitting him.

"What the hell Pam" Eric was shocked that his fledgling would turn on him.

"I like her, she's got spunk and there's no way you're kicking her out of this area" Pam smirked at me. I was beginning to like this chick.

"Pam how dare you attack your maker" Eric scolded.

"Oh hush, hush your bark is so much worse than your bite, just let this incident go there was no harm done really" I looked over at Eric and I could see relief behind all the fake emotions.

"You know what, I'm outta here, Bill, Sookie let's go" I finally spoke up. Bill glanced at Eric for permission.

"You're free to go, but 'll be watching you Valary" He threatened.

"I hope so" I flashed a smile and walked out, we were two brilliant liars and it seemed like everyone fell for it.

It really worked I though to myself as I watched Bill, Sookie, and Valary walk out of Fangtasia. When the door finally closed Pam cleared her throat.

"What?" I looked at her.

"You might have fooled everyone else but there's no fooling me Eric, really I don't understand why you try" I looked at her shocked.

"You saw what happened outside didn't you" I smirked.

"Ye just a glimpse" She began to walk away.

"Pam, you are to speak of this to no one, understand" I waited for a response.

"Yes sheriff" She waved a hand annoyed and walked on. I smiled to myself at the creature I had made so long ago, she was a lot to handle at times but she was great company.

Sookie and Bill sat in the front seat while I relaxed in the back seat on the way home.

"I still can't believe what just happened in there" Sookie said, I had to suppress my smile.

"Yea, it was really no big deal Eric thinks he's all big and bad, but he's an even match for me" I shrugged.

"That's what makes it entertaining" Bill jumped in.

"Yea" I laughed.

"Oh, I meant to ask you Val, where were you the past 200 years?" Bill asked.

"In Dallas, having a love affair" I said nonchalantly.

"What?" Bill and Sookie both said in unison.

"You asked" I giggled.

"A love affair, with who?" Bill pressed on.

"Godric, sheriff of area 9" I smirked.

"Really, Eric's maker, does he know about this?" Bill asked curiously.

"Was I seriously the only one that didn't know Godric was his maker honestly" I sighed. Why did everyone else know but me.

"That's strange that you wouldn't know after being with him for so long?" Bill stated. We pulled into the Compton house driveway.

"Feels so good to be back, I honestly hate being around Eric it makes me so mad" I walked up the stairs and into the guest room. I walked over to my purse and checked my phone. I had one text and one missed call. I checked my text first and was surprised to see it was from Eric.

'Pam knows, but she's gonna keep quiet'

I then texted back, 'Okay no one on my end has a clue'

I then checked my missed call and I was even more surprised to see it was from Godric. I smiled and pressed the call button.

"Hello" The familiar voice answered.

"Hey Godric it's Valary I just got your call" I paused.

"Good, I've been wanting to talk to you, I know you're in Bon Temps and I know you don't get along with Eric, so visit quickly and come back home, its just not as lively without you" It was his odd way of saying her missed me and god did I miss him, but to be reunited with Eric like this and the bliss we have I don't if i could leave him again.

"Godric, can I ask you a question?" I asked and waited for him to respond.

"Yes, ask away" Godric stated then leaving a pause on the line.

"When were you going to tell me Eric was your fledgling?" I was confused on why he wouldn't tell me when he knew about all my trouble with Eric.

"Well" He began.

"You weren't going to were you?" I was shocked.

"Because you knew Eric from before I though you would find it weird to be with his maker" Godric explained.

"Well I find it weird that I had to find out from him, and he also told me that he was the one that told you not to kill me after everything that happened in Dallas. The only reason I'm still here is because of him, and you're reaping the benefits" As I spoke I came to the realization that I was right.

"Valary, you know I care about you" Godric said with little emotion.

"But you don't love me, you wanted me dead 150 years ago and he asked you not to kill me" I babbled on and on.

"Val, who has been with you for the past 150 years, me, I really care about you, i shared my life with you and I want you to come home" He ignored me initial question.

"You care about me, honestly you're so ful-" I was cut off.

"I love you, ok, is that what you wanted to hear, there its ben said" My heart stopped, he actually said it.

"You said it" I accidentally said out loud.

"Yes, I said it, now hurry up and come home to me" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll hurry, I love you, bye" I said hanging up and smiling. My happiness was rare and I was going to enjoy it. I walked downstairs to see Sookie and Bill.

"Hey guys what's goin' on?" I asked sitting on the couch across from them.

"What are you all smiley about?" Sookie laughed as she looked at me,

"I just got off the phone with Godric" I smiled even wider and looked down shyly.

"Oh my god he told you he loved you" Sookie gasped.

"How'd you know" I was shocked.

"Val I'm a girl I know these things" She giggled. I couldn't help but laugh as well. My mood was soon ruined by a text message from Eric.

'When we gonna fight again'

Damn-it I had totally forgot about Eric, Sookie could tell the change in my mood.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked concerned.

"Eric Northman" I said through clenched teeth.

"What is with him honestly" Bill finally spoke up.

I sat at my desk in my office waiting for Valary to text me back. My hatred for her was fueling the need for her body and touch. I couldn't tell if it was like last time when we were together or if my new found information was fueling hate for her. All I really knew was that I needed to see her and feel her.

"Eric, there's someone on the phone for you" Pam walked in and looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked as she continued to stare.

"You just have this strange look on your face, what exactly is going on between you and Valary" Pam crossed her arms.

"Pam get out of my office" I said turning in my chair and picking up the phone.

"Yes sheriff" Pam said annoyed and walked out.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hello there Eric"

**Authors Note: Thank you for all of the followers and views, Reviews would be appreciated, let me know what you think and what is going to happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Well here is the next update I hope everyone likes it. **

"Godric, haven't heard from you in a while" I said kind of surprised about his call.

"Yes, it has been very long, I just had a little chat with my girlfriend and she told me you let slip the maker secret" Godric sounded slightly mad, but then again he made me mad by calling Valary his girlfriend.

"Listen Godric I can explain" I started.

"No need she doesn't think it's weird and she isn't mad at me, I just hope you're not making her mad at you" He said with a hint of laughter.

"I'm not" I lied distracted. Why did I care so much that she had talked to Godric, "Listen Godric I need to go, I'll call you later" I hung up and rushed out of my office grabbing my keys. As I was walking to my car I dialed Valary's number.

"Meet me at Katherine's Inn, that's an order" I said briskly and hung up.

"What the" I said after closing my phone.

"What, what's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Eric is making me meet him" I was really confused by his tone and the authority in his voice. Happiness definitely over.

"I'm coming with you" Bill said getting up from the couch.

"No, he said to come alone, I'll make sure to be somewhere safe by dawn" I said as i sped out of his house. Why the hell would he want to meet at a hotel.

"Ok, I'm here where are you Eric" I said to myself while rocking back and forth on my heels.

'Room 17'

Eric texted me, I walked down to room 17 and knocked. In a flash the door opened and I was puled in and thrown against the wall.

"What the hell" I said rubbing my head. Then i was being hurtled through the air and hitting the head board, "ok, I give up, what the fuck" I touched the back of my head and found blood on my hand.

"Do you find this little game of yours fun?" Eric asked pacing angrily.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Is this game fun?" He yelled.

"What game, I don't know what you're talking about" I looked at him sideways.

"This game you're playing with me and Godric" He stated looking at me.

"I'm not playing any game with you or Godric, you said yourself that we were going to be like old times minus the dating, I've been with Godric for 150 years. We really care for each other, nay we love each other but I can't fight the love/hate I have for you deep down" I looked down shyly.

"So you do love him" Eric turned his back to me.

"Yes, but something in my wants you; your touch, your smell, everything about you. Damn-it I just can't shake this feeling" I got off the bed and punched the wall breaking my knuckles.

"You toy with everyone's emotions and we're supposed to feel sorry for you" Eric turned to face me.

"Whatever Eric, is this why you brought me here, so you can insult me because if so I'm going home" I glared at him then sped to the door, before I could get anywhere Eric had my arm in his hand.

"you're not going anywhere, this fight isn't over yet" Eric smirked.

It was almost dawn and me and Eric were still in bed at the hotel.

"I really should call Bill to tell him I'll be safe until tomorrow night" I broke the awkward silence. I got up put on my lace underwear and dialed Bill's number.

"Hey Bill everything is ok, I'm indoors and the windows are blacked out" I said waiting for him to respond.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow night" I hung up the phone.

"So where were we?" Eric stretched in bed.

"I think I remember" I laughed and crawled back into bed and trailed kisses form his chest to his lips.

"Ah, yes i remember now" He smirked rolling us over and kissing me. I woke up the next night with a smile on my face. I rolled over to face Eric but was shocked to see he wasn't there.

"Damn" I said angrily getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Whoa, where you going in a hurry?" Eric said closing the door behind him.

"Eric what on earth is wrong with us?" I looked at him putting a hand on my hip.

"What?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I mean what are we doing, do we really think we can sneak around behind everyone's backs forever" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Why can't we" He smirked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I pushed away and turned away from him shaking my head, "Val" he said.

"Eric this isn't right, us, Godric, Bill and Sookie, everything, it just won't work" I looked down at my feet in defeat.

"I honestly don't know why it won't work, we worked before why couldn't we work now, it just doesn't make sense" Eric paced back and forth, "Who cares about Godric he'll never know and who cares about Bill and Sookie I certainly don't" Eric rambled on.

"Eric" I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him square in the eyes. He relaxed and his shoulders slumped, "We have a hate relationship no love, you know that deep down inside, we are two different people, we couldn't even be friends when we tried, we just aren't meant to click. It hurts me to admit it but you have to understand the truth" I let him go and a single bright red tear fell down my cheek. Eric reached over and wiped it away and then licked his finger.

"Hate fuels the world Valary, hate and fear, you are mistaking hate for fear. Fear of happiness and your hard exterior being broken" He paused.

"Can you hear yourself right now?" I laughed, "Eric this isn't you, be yourself and tell me this won't work" Another tear feel only this time from Eric's eye.

"Val it's been 200 years, 200 years of me wondering what the hell I did wrong to make you leave" Eric wiped his face trying to hide the tear.

"Eric it wasn't just you it was me, I couldn't stand to be here anymore doing the same things. You were changing into this cut off from the world heartless vampire, I couldn't stand to be around you, you didn't care about anyone or anything, you were a monster" I turned away to wipe the tears away before he could see them. He slowly walked over to me and turned me around to face him. He licked his finger and wiped away the red smudges on my cheeks. I looked up at him and without even saying a word I leaned into him as he wrapped me in his arms, I never wanted to leave I wanted to stay forever molded into him I took a slow staggered breath in and closed my eyes. We stood like that for it seemed like eternity. Finally I backed away and looked at Eric.

"You can't fight what we have no matter what Val" Eric said, and it suddenly sunk in that he was right, I couldn't fight the feelings that were fighting their way out. I sighed in defeat and layed down on the bed.

"Eric?" I asked staring at the ceiling.

"Yes" He replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What made you change those so many years ago?" I knew he had changed I just never understood why.

**Authors Note: I hope everyone is enjoying. Reviews are appreciated. I want to thank Likalillypad and ILoveThee for their reviews, much appreciated really. What's going to happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

"Well, I could eel everything slipping away, when I was human I had everything taken away from me including my humanity when I was king. When I felt that everything was slipping away again something clicked in my mind and I became what I am today; a sarcastic, unloved, heartless, asshole. Now doesn't that sound nice" He turned away angrily.

"Eric I wasn't going anywhere why on earth would you think I was leaving you" I paused, "I loved you" I whispered.

"I had a gut feeling, and in the end it proved to be true because you left and I was alone to reek havoc on everything around me" Eric frowned.

"I didn't plan on leaving, I had to when you started changing. Eric you have a fledgling because of that change, how many did you kill before you decided to turn her" I sat up leaning back on my elbows to stare at his back facing me.

"That's not important" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"You know I'm sick of this, all the years we were together and you still tell me nothing" I laid back down biting my tongue on a comment that would only piss him off, which at this point might e worth it, "Godric tells me everything" I went completely silent hoping that this wouldn't get me killed. With no sound and a split second of time Eric was on top of me looking down angrily.

"Do _not_ compare me to Godric" His fangs were out and he was pissed. I smiled as my fangs contracted down from being turned on.

"You should take that as a compliment sweetheart, he's a wonderful man he-" I was cut off by Eric's lips on mine.

"Finish that sentence and suffer the consequences" He half smirked. I smiled even wider at the gleam in his eyes.

"He made you after all" I laughed as me and Eric wrestled on the bed.

"I really should get back to the bar" Eric said checking his phone.

"Awe but can't we just stay here together forever" I said like some love sick blonde from a movie. He laughed at my bad acting and kissed me.

"No but seriously I do need to get back" He went all serious.

"Well can I come with, maybe you could use an extra dancer" I winked.

"Perhaps" He raised an eyebrow.

"Then lets go" I grabbed my things and headed toward the door.

"Hey Val" Eric said and I turned to look at him smiling, "Wanna put some clothes on before you leave" He laughed I hurried up and threw my clothes on and looked at Eric.

"Ok, now I'm ready" I laughed.

"It's about time Eric" Pam greeted us at the door.

"Hi Pam" I waved since she just ignored me.

"Valary" She nodded towards me. I looked at her strangely.

"She knows about us doesn't she?" I whispered in Eric's ear.

"Yes" He said pondering why she was acting so strange.

"Hey Pam do you have any clothes I can borrow" I asked trying to get her to talk to me.

"Of course, this way" She said walking me downstairs.

"Eric it's so nice to see you after all these years, I do realize we spoke on the phone but it's better to see you. I was just stopping by on my way to surprise Valary" Godric said standing up and walking over to Eric.

"Oh these are sexy" I said slipping on a pair of thigh high boots. I had torn fish nets on and a 3 inch mini skirt on with a studded belt and a black and red skimpy corset,

"How do i look?" I twirled around.

"Damn Val you look hot" Pam slyly smirked.

"Hey now, don't get any ideas, I still have 1000 years of being straight" I said after seeing the way she looked at me.

"That's a shame" She smirked showing teeth.

"But you're my first choice when i flip" I laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind" She said leading me back upstairs.

"You think I could be a dancer tonight?" I asked walking out and stopping in my tracks when I looked up.

"Well you're certainly dressed for the part" Godric laughed. If I could blush I would.

"Pam let me borrow some clothes because I got my other clothes dirty" I smiled at Pam.

"I see, I haven't seen you dressed like this in 50 years" He paused, "I like it" I smiled.

"So what are you doing here in shreveport?" I asked not wanting to bring up memories after Eric and had spent time together.

"I came to surprise you, when I talked to you on the phone you sounded distraught, so I thought I would come and be with you. I was just going to check in on Eric before I went to Bill's, but hey here you are" He finished and hugged me. I looked up at Eric love in my eyes and all I saw was hare; next to him Pam was regretting not warning us.

"Yeah here I am" I said nervously.

"Well are you ready to go, have you visited enough with your friends?" He asked. I looked over his shoulder at Eric as he turned his back to me and walked to the bar.

"Yes, Godric I'm done visiting, I definitely want to go home" I stressed some words.

"But Val I thought we were going to go shopping this weekend?" Pam said giving me a pleading look silently telling me to go talk to Eric.

"I'm sorry but I just can't take it here anymore, maybe next time I visit" I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Go, I'll distract Godric" She whispered.

"Thank you" I said hugging her tighter. I walked over to the bar as soon as Pam started talking, "Eric" I said breaking the silence between us. He stayed completely still and didn't even acknowledge my existence, "Eric, look at me please" I pleaded. He turned toward me and his face was mixed with pain and anger, "Say something" I looked at him, although my heart had been beat less for so long I could remember the pain of heartache.

"What do you want me to say?" He said flatly.

"Something, anything, say my name for all I care" I said taking a painful step towards him.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" He spoke, it just wasn't what I wanted to hear. I looked down and closed my eyes focusing on not crying.

"Eric Northman" I whispered and choked on my words, "You're the only one that can break my exterior and make me almost human again" I looked up at him while he deliberately looked away.

"You ready to go hun" Godric said walking over.

"Yea" I said flatly sneaking a glance at Eric whose face was emotionless. Godric and I walked out of Fangtasia and to Godric's rental car. We got in and headed for Bill's so I could gather my things. While on the way I pulled out my phone and typed a text message and painfully pressed send.

**Authors Note: Hope everyone liked it, Reviews appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't update in a while, but here is an update! Enjoy!**

I was sitting in my office contemplating what just happened with Valary when my phone went off. I looked down at it in my hand, I hadn't realized it but my grip had been a tad bit tight around it. I read the message which was from Valary and slammed my phone down on my desk.

"I need some fresh air" I said and stormed out of my office.

"While Eric was outside I reached across his desk and looked at his phone.

'I know I haven't been the best, but I love you Eric, always have always will. No matter how much we _hate_ each other'

Wow and he's mad about this, what's this guys problem I thought to myself.

"I was standing outside staring at the stars when I could feel a presence behind me, I decided not to acknowledge it.

"Are you seriously this heartless that this message pissed you off" Pam said making herself known.

"Pam that is my property" I said sternly.

"Yea, yea and I disobeyed your privacy, you know I'm trying to save your ass" Pam said mocking my tone.

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm saving you from losing her forever something that in return will keep you sane" She smirked.

"You know you may find all of this fun and exciting but you don't know Valary" I said staring at Pam.

"I do know that she loves you" She put a hand on her hip.

"Pam" I growled.

"Eric, you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for her because that would be a big fat lie" Her eyebrow raised slightly.

We pulled up to Bill's house and he was immediately at the door with Sookie at his side.

"Valary where have you been?" Bill asked. He stopped and I could see his question had been answered when Godric stepped out of the car.

"I'm here to gather my things" I said not making eye contact with Bill or Sookie.

"What why?" Sookie said shocked and sad.

"I'm going back to Dallas" I said flatly as I walked up the stairs.

"Because of Eric, Val please stay we don't ever even have to mention his name again" Sookie tried to convince me to stay. As much as I wanted to stay I really couldn't stand to be around Eric when I know he hates me and he knows that I love him.

"Sookie it's not because of Eric, I just really want to go home and be with Godric, get everything back to normal again" I watched Sookie's expression change as I told her the fake truth.

"But you'll come back to visit right?" She asked as I closed my suit case and grabbed my purse.

"Of course I will, Sookie you're my only human girlfriend" I smiled.

"Ok well, give me a hug before you leave" Sookie said, I set down my things and hugged her. I think this is going to be the one thing i truly miss about this trip. I walked out of the house Sookie trailing behind, Godric was talking to Bill when we made it to the car.

"it was nice seeing you again Bill, I'll come and visit again I promise" I said hugging him goodbye and getting in the car before I got emotional.

"Well, we're off to Dallas nice seeing you both" Godric said getting in the car as well.

"We're home" I was being shaken, "Val wake up" I recognized Godric's voice but opened my eyes to see Eric.

"Ahh!" I screamed jumping back.

"Valary" Godric grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.

"Godric?" I questioned.

"Who else would it be silly" I looked down thinking of Eric.

"No one" I laughed getting out of the car.

"Hey I need to go check in with the guys so go make yourself at home again and I'll be up in a bit" Godric kissed me quickly and ran off. I slowly walked up and into our bedroom, I set down my things and then flopped onto the bed. I took out my phone and checked to see if just maybe Eric had texted me back but saw nothing. I got up and placed my phone in one of the dresser drawers. I went back to the bed and crawled under the covers and tried not to cry myself to sleep.

"I walked up to the Compton house and knocked on the door Bill answered and looked at me strangely.

"Is Valary here?" I asked quickly.

"No she left a while ago" Bill said shrugging.

"Damn-it" I said frustrated.

"Eric what's up with you?" Bill asked a disgusted look on his face.

"Nothing, thanks" I said speeding off. I took out my phone and dialed Pam's number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"She's gone what do i do?" I paused waiting for her to reply.

"Go to her, seriously it's not that difficult to figure out" She rambled on but I was no longer paying attention. I hung up the phone and started running, hoping to god I could make it to Dallas before sunrise.


	11. Chapter 11

I was laying in bed thinking of everything that had gone on in the past few days, it brought up so many memories about the old Valary that I was confused about who I was. I got up and got my phone out of the drawer and placed it on the night stand. I layed back down and rolled over, sometimes even vampires need naps.

"About an hour or two later I was woken up by someone banging on the front door. I was immediately on high alert. I sped downstairs and threw the door open, I was relieved and surprised to see Eric standing there instead of some stranger.

"Val" Eric said bluntly.

"Eric what are you doing here?" I asked suddenly aware that Godric would be back any minute. Without another word Eric attacked my lips, I desperately pulled him closer to me not getting enough of him. We clumsily walked into the front hallway. My back crashed into a closet door and the kiss was finally broken.

"Eric" I panted even though I wasn't out of breath. He kissed me again but deeper almost to my bones. I forced myself to push him away, "Eric, what about Godric" I stared at him.

"Just live in the moment Val" He kissed me again. I pushed myself away with all my might sending myself flying down the hall.

"He spared me, what do you think he will do when I leave him for my ex and his 'son'!" I pleaded with him.

"I won't let him touch you" Eric said sternly.

"How can you guarantee that, he's older and had pull over you, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave you for good" I turned away as I quickly wiped a tear away.

"You won't have to we have eternity together" He smiled taking my head in his hand.

"Eric" I sighed, "I want to so badly but-" I was startled by the door opening.

"Valary I'm home" Godric called. I quickly pushed Eric away and walked out to greet him while Eric thought of a plan and disappeared.

"Hey hun I was just wondering to myself when you were going to be home and look here you are" I smiled trying to hide my panic and worry.

"Is there something wrong Val?" Godric asked walking slowly closer to me. He suddenly stopped at the sound of the door bell. I breathed a deep sigh of relief as he ran to answer the door. I looked around for Eric but couldn't find him.

"Guess who decided to visit" Godric said walking down the hallway, I looked behind him and was shocked to see it was Eric.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Pam wanted me to bring you your clothes back that you left at the bar" He said in a monotone.

"Oh, well tell her thank you" I snatched the clothes out of his hands.

"Well while you're here why not stay for dinner and the day" Godric offered.

"But honey I thought we were going to have an us night" I frowned at Godric, cleverly putting on my act.

"Val we have every night after tonight to have and us night" Godric winked.

"Fine" I said with a sigh giving into what i secretly wanted, Eric in my house.

"Well thank you for inviting me to stay for dinner, I think I'll turn in and leave immediately at sundown" Eric said scooting his chair back.

"I'll sow you to your room" I said standing up and walking towards the stairs. Eric and I walked up the stairs and we stopped at the 3rd door on the left.

"Well this is your room for the day" I said opening the door and stepping in, "I'll make sure you have fresh towels" I walked into the bathroom and went to the closet, when I turned around to tell Eric there were towels he was already in the bathroom with me.

"Val" He said softly.

"Mmhmm" I said being pulled to him like gravity. And suddenly we were inseparable, intertwined as one entity. I couldn't get enough of him, that was until I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror. It was then that I realized I didn't like who I had become. I pushed him away as quickly as we had gotten together.

"What's wrong?" Eric looked at me strangely. I looked at him and couldn't see the Eric I knew, I looked in the mirror and the woman staring back at me wasn't me, I had no idea who she was but I didn't recognize her.

"It's wrong, I'm wrong, you're wrong, all of this is wrong" I stared at the beige wall desperately looking for answers that i would never find there. My head and heart were saying two different things and neither one was putting up a fight.

"I don't understand, it's just like old times" Eric took a step towards me. I snapped back and looked at him, really looked at him and it all made sense.

"No" I said like I was trying to not only convince Eric but myself as well, "It's not like old times, you're different, I'm different. When we were together before; we were holding each other back from being who we really are. This is you Eric the hard, demanding, in charge, persona it's you. This is me, the one who want everything, but knows when to let the good things go" I sighed and chanced a look at Eric, he had a look of utter shock on his face.

"Goodnight Val" Was all he said and he walked to the bed and layed down on his stomach. I stood there for a moment confused about what he was trying to do, but like I said I knew when to let the good things go.

"Goodbye Eric" I said as I walked past him and out the door. I stood outside the door for a few seconds taking deep calming breaths.

"Eric all settled in?"Godric asked walking up behind me and putting his arms around my waist. It felt so wrong to be with one guy that I truly connected with and say goodbye to him, and then walk out the door to another guy who I cared about deeply but it just wasn't the same.

"Yeap, everything's right as rain" I said turning around to face him after I got myself together.

"Good" He nodded in approval, "Shall me?" He swung an arm out and pushed me towards our bedroom.

"Yes" I stressed a smile and walked in front of him almost on auto play, what on earth did I just do.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up that night in a panic, I sat up in bed sweating, panting, and frantic. I layed back down and just concentrated on breathing. After I calmed myself down I went downstairs to see if Godric was still home. I was shocked to see not Godric but Eric standing in the kitchen with a bottle of Trueblood in his hand. He tilted it towards me as an offering and I shook m head.

"What happened to your leaving at sundown plan?" I said a little more snippish than I wanted.

"Well I was hoping to stick around and talk to you"

"There's nothing to talk about" I cut him short.

"I was hoping last night was a dream of some sort, but I can see now that it wasn't" He took a sip of his trueblood.

"It happened face it" I hated being so mean but I knew it was for the best.

"It seems our roles are reversed, but let me fix that" He paused and cleared his throat, using his sheriff voice he continued, "As sheriff of area 5 I ban you Valary Dravenport from ever stepping into my area until I am relieved of duty or I die the true death" Eric finished with a stern nod and like that he was gone at vampire speed. I was left standing there flabbergasted.

"Well, I was not expecting that" I let out one short chuckle and flopped down onto a chair utterly confused. I picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 4, "Izzy, you busy?" I asked and was thankful when Isabel said she was free.

I ran all the way back to Bon Temps in about an hour and a half. I composed myself and walked into Fangtasia pushing past the crowd and making it to my office.

"Well, where is she?" Pam asked walking into my office unannounced.

"Dallas" I said busying myself with things on my desk.

"Dallas, you went there to get her back not tell her to stay" Pam blurted out.

"Well she didn't want t come back so I made sure she wouldn't be able to" I said spinning my chair around to file some papers.

"Eric, what did you do? She glared at me.

"I banned her from area 5 until I'm gone or dead" I said flatly turning back around to see her shocked expression.

"You what!" She yelled, "are you an idiot what if she changes her mind, she can't come back. What about Bill and Sookie and more importantly what about me, I liked her and you had to push her away" Pam rambled on.

"Enough Pam" I said.

"No, it's not enough, how could you do this" She continued.

"I said enough" I bellowed and she glared at me annoyed that I had made it a command she had to obey.

"Fine, you funeral" She turned around and went back to the chaos in the bar. I sat there contemplating what had went on the past couple days and decided to distract myself by sitting in my red chair for public viewing in the bar, just something to get my mind off of it all.

"He banned you from the area for good?" Godric's right hand lady Isabel asked. She was really the only person in Dallas that I talked to besides Godric.

"Yeap, until he's relieved of duty or dead" I shook my head in disgust.

"What and asshole, does he not realize you have other people that live in that area besides him" She said.

"It doesn't matter he thinks only about himself" I tried not to get overly angry, "If he wanted me to hate him again then he got his wish, I will hate Eric Northman until the day I meet the true death" I nodded sharply making sure that was securely etched in my head.

"Does Godric know what he did?" Isabel asked and I was flooded with panic, Godric would ask questions and they would be questions I couldn't answer honestly.

"No, he doesn't know anything I've told you, I was afraid he would take back his decision and kill me" I looked up at Isabel with true fear in my eyes, "And now that Eric hates me again he wouldn't be hurt if Godric did the deed" I sighed.

"Val I seriously doubt Godric would do that, I've known him for a long time and he's never taken someone like he has with you. I'm sure the decision to not kill you was not purely Eric's" She tried a small smile but all I could think about was that I might not be hating Eric for too much longer.

I was laying on the couch waiting for Godric to come home when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my throat and someone on top of me. My eyes shot open and I almost cried when I saw that Godric was the one all vamped out and crushing my windpipe. I grabbed at my throat and violently squirmed as he glared down at me.

"Was it you" He spoke each word like a sentence.

"What?" I choked out and Godric let go.

"Ten humans are dead, along with three vampires, Stan said the pattern was like your, was it you?" He barked.

"Godric why would-" I was cut off.

"Answer the question" He hissed.

"No, it wasn't me, I've been here most of the night and rest was spent with Isabel" I said quickly for once in my life truly scared. Godric retracted his fangs and plopped down on the couch, I moved my legs away from him and brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. Never in my life human or vampire had I been that terrified. Godric was two different people and Sheriff Godric was someone I never wanted to see again. Godric moved closer to me as he shifted on the couch and I about jumped out of my skin.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Back to normal Godric. I just stared in horror at him, how could he be so cruel one minute and then caring the next. He reached toward me and I leaned away, "Val" He said. In the next second I sped up to the bedroom and buried my face in my pillow.

"Valary, is everything ok?" He walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. I turned my head to look at him cautiously. His fangs were gone, his eyes back to brownish green, and around his eyes were no longer gray.

"No" It was all I said one short word.

"What's wrong" He leaned toward me and I sat up in bed. I touched my neck and felt it healing, no doubt it was still red and bruised, "Val" He looked away, "I'm so sorry" He reached out his hand and I took it hesitantly. He held my hand in both of his and kissed it.

"Godric" I finally whispered and he looked at me, "What was that?" I asked gaining some confidence back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sheriff mode" Godric shrugged, "Over the years I've sort of detached myself when it comes to business so no personal issues would interfere" He explained.

"I understand" I really did but I was still terrified of what lied beneath the surface.

"I never meant to hurt you or accuse you for that matter, I just don't like it when so many die so strangely in my area" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"So what do you think it is?" I asked settling back into myself.

"Not a serial killer because it wasn't just purely human or vampires, it is most likely a rogue vampire who hunts a lot like you" He stated laying down in the bed.

"I've never met anyone that hunts like me" I looked at him puzzled by the information he was telling me.

"Think Valary is there anyone that would perhaps do this to frame you" He looked at me, hoping I somehow had the answers.

"All my enemies are dead minus Eric of course but even he wouldn't do something like this" I was sure of it, Eric hated me but he would never frame me or ruin Godric's reputation, "Godric" I paused.

"Yes" He looked at me but I could tell he was still deep in thought.

"What are you going to do?" I was curious because if someone was framing me I sure as hell wanna know who and why.

"Wait for the next attack and go from there I suppose, there isn't really anything else we can do. Though if it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like you to help with the investigation, if they are trying to frame you perhaps you know them" He finished and truly looked at me, "Valary, do forgive me for my rash actions earlier, I was so afraid that you had betrayed me after everything we had been through" He pleaded.

"Everything is fine Godric, really" Minus the fact that I have betrayed you by sleeping with your creation you just don't know it yet, I thought to myself. My eyelids started to grow heavy as the sun began to rise, Godric and I said out goodnights and went to sleep.

Pam walked into my office as soon as she was awake.

"Have you been to ground yet?" She asked. I touched my ear and showed her the red liquid on my finger. The bleeds weren't really painful they were just annoying and energy draining, "Eric you should get some sleep" Pam said.

"I'll be fine" I pushed away from my desk and my thoughts. I walked into the main part of the bar and started to get things ready for opening.

"What's up with you?" She followed behind me watching my every move.

"Nothing" I said sternly. I turned around to look at Pam with her hands on her hips and a stern look of disbelief on her face, "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine, end of discussion" I said finalizing the conversation.

There was a knock on the door and I instantly thought it could be Valary.

"Sookie who's at the door?" Bill asked from the living room.

"It's just am, come on in Sam" I led him into the living room where Bill and I were talking.

"Bill" Sam nodded in his direction.

"Sam" Bill responded in the same tone.

"So anything on Valary after she vanished?" Sam responded asked sitting in a chair.

"Yea, we found her but she actuaally headed back to Dallas yesterday" Bill explained.

"Well that's a shame" Sam shrugged.

"Yea it really is" I said. It was a shame to lose a vampire that disliked Eric just as much as I did, and one that was a lot like me.

"Well unfortunately Valary wasn't the only reason I came over. There was a body found just outside of town, it was drained of blood I was wondering if you knew anything about it" Sam looked at Bill with a blank look on his face.

"I haven't heard anything recently, but I'll talk to Eric and see what's going on" Bill politely said. It was strange to see the two acting so civilized together, usually they were at each others throats.

"Well i best be going I left Arlene in charge at the bar, who knows what she's done in the short amount of time I've been gone" Sam excused himself and I showed him to the door. When I walked back to Bill he was putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing for his keys.

"Going to see Eric?" I asked plopping down on the couch.

"I must, something could really be up in Bon Temps" Bill said as he headed for the door, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before he sped out the door. And there I was left alone in the Compton house with nothing to do.

I was sitting in my chair watching the crowd in Fangtasia when a man caught my eye.

"Well, well if it isn't Bill Compton" I said as he walked up to me.

"We need to talk, in private" Bill said motioning towards my office.

"As you wish" I got ip and led the way back to my office, "So what's this about?" I asked sitting in the chair across from Bill.

"There was a body found outside of Bon Temps drained of blood" Bill started off.

"And they think it was a vampire attack?" I questioned.

"Obviously, since Sam Merlotte came to me asking questions" Bill aded.

"I will look into the matter, thank you for informing me, you can leave now" I dismissed Bill and was left with my thoughts.

I slowly stretched my arms out as I started to wake up. I started to wiggle and move my arms about fully stretching out.

"Ouch" All of a sudden I hit something had. Godric sat up looking at me rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?" He laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea I hit you" I laughed touching his face where I hit him.

"Sure you didn't" He smiled synysterly and rolled over on top of me and tickled me.

"Stop. Can't. Breath" I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. He suddenly sat up and perked his head up like a dog.

"I'll be right back" He got very serious and walked out of the bedroom. I got out of bed grabbed my house coat and started to walk downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

When I walked into the kitchen Godric, Stan, and Isabel were sitting at the dining table obviously talking business.

"Valary do come sit, there has been some news about out new rogue" Godric patted the chair right next to him.

"Repeat what you just told me Stan"

"We haven't had any attacks around Dallas recently but there have been several reports of similar attacks we believe the rogue is on the move" Stan finished and looked at me, he never really liked me and I'm sure he liked me even less now that I was involved with the investigation and not actually part of Godric's team.

"Where did the last report come from?" I asked.

"Renard Parish" Was all he said and I was in utter shock.

"Renard Parish Louisiana?" I questioned.

"Yea, what other Renard Parish is there?" Stan said sarcastically. All I could think was 'here we go again'

I was sitting in my office talking to my contacts when my cell phone started ringing.

"Go wee what you can get me Jerry and I'll talk to you later" I hung up and grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eric, it's Godric, have you heard anything about an attack in Renard Parish?" He asked.

"Bill came to me with information tonight and I've been talking to several of my contacts" I explained.

"Well we believe that the rogue we had in Dallas is now in Louisiana, we also believe whoever it is, is copying Valary's hunting style to try and frame her. Me and my associates including Valary will be down in the next few days to help with the investigation" Godric finished. Although he didn't directly ask to come to my area, it was an implied question.

"Ok, I will be expecting you, you are welcome to stay at Fangtasia or anywhere else you are comfortable" I said and hung up the phone shortly after. Apparently Valary forgot to tell Godric she was banned from my area.

"Pack your bags Val, we're going back to Bon Temps/Shreveport" Godric said walking into our living room.

"Area 5?" I asked cautiously.

"Yea" He said taking out his suitcase.

"Ok" I sighed, wasn't this going to be interesting when I can't walk into the area. I took my mind off of everything by packing my suitcase. Tomorrow would come and I would figure out what to do when it happened.

The next night I was woken up by Godric because he wanted to get to Bon Temps right away.

"Haven't you ever heard of sleeping in" I grumbled.

"yes actually I have because that's not what you're going to get to do" He laughed yanking the blankets off of me.

"No!" I yelled dramatizing the need for more sleep.

"Come on Val we need to go" Godric yanked on my arm.

"Oh fine" I yelped and ran to the bathroom. I immediately started panicking, today we were actually going to Bon Temps. I took out my cell phone and shakily dialed.

"Hello" A voice answered.

"Eric it's Valary, please don't hang up" I pleaded.

"What do you want" He demanded.

"Take away the ban, I need to get in your area, please Eric" I waited for him to respond.

"Why should I, I think you need to explain to Godric just how you came to be banned from my area" Eric began to hang up.

"Eric don't!" I yelled into the phone.

"Give me one good reason" He said annoyed.

"If I go down so do you, you were part of this too" I reminded him.

"He's my maker he's been mad at me before, what makes you think I don't want to make him mad at you so he can get rid of you like he waned to years ago" Eric said bitterly. Wow that hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

"You would like that wouldn't you, me out of the way so you don't have to worry anymore, well maybe I'll just take care of it myself at sunrise" I said getting ready to hang up the phone.

"You don't mean that Val" Eric said his tone not changing.

"Admit it Eric you really would be happier with me dead" I waited for him to say something. It was completely silent for about twenty seconds.

"As sheriff of area 5 I remove the ban on Valary Dravenport" and he hung up. I did a little dance of joy and hurriedly put on some cloths and ran back out of the bathroom, Godric was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm ready to go now" I smiled and grabbed my suitcase and walked past him, but he stood there not moving, "Godric, are you coming or not" I turned back to look at him.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make a quick phone call" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who'd you call?" He continued.

"Since when did you become so questiony" I laughed at him.

"Who did you call?" He said a little more forcefully.

"Bill, jeez Godric is that jealousy I hear in your voice" I chuckled and went to walk down the stairs.

"Valary" He said sternly. I turned around and Godric grabbed my hand and brought me closer to him. He stared deep into my eyes and I was frozen where I stood.

"Godric, what are you doing?" I asked barely able to move.

"Seeing if you are lying to me" He said almost studying my soul.

"I'm not I promise" I tried to look up at Godric but all I could do was look straight back at him.

"We should get going" He said quickly and turned to walk down the stairs. I stared in confusion at Godric walking down the stairs after the little quarrel we had. I hurried up and grabbed my suitcase and raced down to the garage. We got everything packed into the car and headed to Bon Temps.

I set my cell phone back down on my desk and walked out to the bar. I went behind the bar and grabbed a few bottles of liquor, I couldn't believe that I had just unbanned Valary from my area. The whole point of banning her was to finally get back to how things were before she came back, so much for that. As I was sitting on the bar chugging the liquid Pam walked into the bar and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ok what exactly is the booze for?" Pam asked confused.

"Valary's coming back with Godric, I lifted the ban and I'm going to drink my worries away" I slurred moving on to the third bottle. It took a lot for me to get even slightly buzzed after living for 1000 years.

"Eric you can't be drunk when Godric and them get here" Pam argued.

"Why not, it's my life, my maker my ex-girlfriend, you know if I wanted to walk into the sun I could, nothing can hold me back" I smiled a brilliant smile.

"Eric give me the bottle" Pam demanded.

"Hell no" I sped off in the middle of the night in all different directions.

We were driving down the road in Renard Parish getting closer and closer to Bon Temps when all of a sudden the car abruptly stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell!" I shouted as I was jolted back into my seat. Godric and I stared into the darkness searching for the source of the car stopping. Suddenly a dark figure got up off the ground and stood in the headlights.

"Is that?" I trailed off.

"Eric" Godric said puzzled and got out of the car. I followed suit and got out of the car and followed behind Godric. The car was completely totaled when we hit Eric the car practically wrapped around his body.

"Eric what are you doing out here?" I watched him watching me, it was strange it wasn't really him it looked like he was in a daze.

"I just thought I'd go for a little stroll" He slurred losing his balance as he kept from spilling a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Are you drunk?" I looked at him closely, "How is that even possible" I turned to Godric not really understanding. I could drink and drink and never get drunk, it took a lot for me to just get tipsy so I gave up.

"He had to of drank about 7 bottles of that to be that far gone" Godric observed.

"What do we do with him?" I asked keeping an eye on Eric as I talked to Godric.

"You do nothing, you crazy bitch" Eric drunkenly pointed at me.

"Excuse me, you know I'm going to just ignore that since you are drunk" I said and turned away. Someone grabbed my arm and all of a sudden I was in Eric's arms, "Eric let me go" I wiggled.

"Never, I won't ever make that mistake again" He bent down and kissed me deeply and passionately in front of Godric. I squirmed and wiggled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Eric let her go" Godric demanded and Eric couldn't help but obey. I fell out of his arms and Godric caught my arm before I stumbled to the ground.

"Catch ya later" Eric said knowing that trouble was brewing and sped off into the night. I stood there in utter shock after everything was said and done.

"What now?" I looked at Godric pleading for him to talk.

"Fangtasia" Was all he said and he was gone in the next second. After about a minute I hurried and sped off to the vampire bar.

"Pamela" I heard my full name being yelled as I was getting dressed in Eric's office.

"Office" I said not really knowing who it was.

"Do you know the where abouts of your maker" I turned around startled when I came to the realization that it was Godric.

"Godric, um last time I saw Eric was about 3 hours ago behind the bar" I explained.

"Well we just ran into him on the highway, drunk" He said firmly.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Godric?" I heard a female voice call and then Valary walked into the office.

"Val" I said and smiled at her.

"Godric calm down and back off, hello Pam, we found Eric but he ran off" I shrugged, "he is supposed to be helping with the investigation not getting hammered and totaling cars and kissing people" I rambled off. I was really upset after the whole thing, how dare he kiss me in front of Godric.

"Kissing?" Pam tilted her head at me.

"Leave it be" I said staring her down.

"Sure thing" She smirked at me and I could see in her eyes she was doing a little fit of joy.

"Where do you think he would have gone" Godric asked in his Sheriff voice. I unconsciously took a step away from him.

"I have no idea, maybe a bar" She suggested.

"Merlotte's" I said and out the door I went.

I walked into the bar that was in full swing at this time of night, I looked around at all the patrons and didn't recognize any of them. I spotted Sam Merlotte behind the bar and walked through the crowd to get to him.

"Valary, nice to see you back in town" He smiled, not as shocked by the fact that I was a vampire anymore.

"Sam, have you seen a really tall, skinny, blonde, vampire in here. He would have been really drunk and acting really goofy" I explained and wait for him to say something. I took another look around and saw no one I recognized.

"No but earlier there was a woman vampire in here she had brown hair and ordered a trueblood O positive" He said, "Sorry I couldn't be any help" He said and I could tell he really meant it. Suddenly there was a big commotion in the restaurant part of the bar. I turned toward all the noise and saw a very tall man with blonde hair showing above the crowd.

"Thanks Sam" I waved at him and quickly walked over to Eric.

"Eric what are you doing here?" I stood there tapping my foot.

"Why Valary, I do believe you are following me, and why would that be?" He asked himself, "I think it's because you just can't stay away from me, you're drawn to me like gravity" He smiled taking my hand and leading me to a table.

"You are so full of yourself, do you honestly think that I cannot live without you" I laughed to myself because Eric was staring at me almost hurt.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked sighing. He turned his head and looked deep into my eyes, he didn't have the same effect that Godric had but he kept my attention.

"You just don't understand, everything that has gone on" He began.

"What are you getting at Eric?" I tried to get him to speed up this conversation because I was extremely confused.

"You, I'm getting at the fact that you are always on my mind, even when I hated you and you were gone for 200 years, I was still thinking about you. I've never loved anyone like I loved you" He continued. I was sitting there watching him intently, even before he was hell bent on being a tough guy he never expressed his feelings it was very strange to see this side of him. Granted he was doing any of this by choice because he wasn't really in control of his emotions due to the alcohol.

"Eric, you don't know what you are saying, you're drunk, you don't mean anything you are saying right now" I said starting to get up out of the chair.

"Val" Eric grabbed my hand and held it in his. I turned and looked at him trying not to get to attached to how he was acting, "Please don't leave, the reconnection we had last week was great, you're not going to give that up are you?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Val, what is he talking about?" Godric walked over to out table.


	16. Chapter 16

I abruptly got out of the booth and walked towards Godric who pushed me out of the way and continued towards Eric.

"Godric, he's drunk he doesn't know what he is saying" I grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, he turned and looked into my eyes and the next thing I knew I was down to my knees in the middle of Merlottes. There was this throbbing pain in my head and I held in a scream as the pain increased and i was lying on the floor crying as the pain overtook my entire body.

I watched as Valary laid on the floor and thrashed in agony, then I looked up to see Godric coming toward me.

"Hey Godric, it seems like I just saw you, but I can't for the life of me remember when or where" I smirked. He looked at me a stern and fierce look on his face, him being my maker he could control me if he wanted to but we had a sort of agreement between the two of us to where he would not use his power over me unless completely necessary, "Godric?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Eric Northman" He only said my name and it sent a chill through my whole body. I laid my head down on the table and tried not to look at him, the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the bar by my throat. As soon as I was released I grabbed my throat and looked at the person responsible. I was shocked to see Valary standing above me.

"Valary, what are you doing?" She looked at me with a blank look on her face, clearly Godric had her under his control. She sharply turned completely around and looked to Godric that was standing behind her.

"What did you do when you were in Bon Temps a week before" He demanded.

"Visiting my friends" She answered.

"What did you do with Eric Northman, when you were here a week ago?" He asked in the same tone.

"I-" All of a sudden a black shadow swooped in and hit Valary knocking her to the ground in middle sentence.

"Now, now we wouldn't want anymore trouble would we?" A male voice said in the distance, I sluggishly searched for the source of the voice but with all the alcohol in my system I was not able to pinpoint where it was coming from, "Oh Valary, do get up" The voice cooed. I looked to Valary and she was rubbing her head and getting up, finally back to her own mind.

"Show yourself!" Valary yelled brushing herself off as she spun around in a circle searching the woods for a someone.

"Now why would I want to do that, it would spoil all the fun, besides you should be able to recognize me just by my voice shugga" The voice seemed to come from all over the woods.

I stood in frustration trying to listen to the voice when it talked, it sounded vaguely familiar but I just couldn't place where I had heard it before.

"If you show yourself I might spare your life" I snarled.

"But Valary, I'm just getting started framing you for all these murders is just the beginning" He laughed. I controlled my anger as I began to shake in frustration. Suddenly Godric went speeding off in one direction leaving me there with Eric still on the ground. I walked over and held my hand out and helped him up.

"Sorry about all this" Eric said looking down in shame.

"Yea thanks, we dodged a bullet today with your drunk confessions, I believe I've coaxed Godric away from the subject" I said as I stared out into the darkness searching for Godric or the voice that was there just moments before.

"What was it he was doing to you earlier?" He questioned.

"When I was rolling around on the floor or when I was a mindless zombie?" I laughed to ease his pain as I watched his face cringe.

"Both" He made eye contact with me.

"He has power over me, as both my sheriff and my lover he is very old as you know and it's just something he has picked up over the years, it comes in handy when he is doing business to torture people so that he a get the answers he needs. He very rarely uses it on friends and family, I knew what he could do but I had never experienced it first hand. It's quite painful might I add." I smiled.

"I'm sorry" He winced.

"It's really not a big deal, I'm just glad that no one else had to get hurt and things are somewhat back to normal" I walked back into the bar with Eric trailing behind me. I walked to the bar and ordered two truebloods. I took the bottles from Sam and sat down with Eric and handed him one.

"Here, this will hopefully help get you back to normal" We sat there in silence for a few moments not looking at each other.

"Val" He broke the silence and I glanced up at him.

"Yea" I waited for him to continue.

"What is normal?" He asked.

"I don't know, whatever feels right. What comes naturally. A routine of some sort" I shrugged, I'd never really thought about it but, to me normal was Dallas at the moment, with Godric.

"How is everything going to be normal after this?" He pleaded.

"I'm not sure, but it will just have some faith" I smiled.

I rolled over thinking I was back home and hit the side of the coffin I was sleeping in. I groaned and opened the lid, slowly I got out and walked upstairs to the bar of Fangtasia. It was still daytime but I felt like I couldn't sleep anymore so I found a magazine in Eric's office and sat on the throne like chair in the middle of the bar. It felt like minutes but it was apparently hours because the next thing I knew I heard yelling and shouting. I groaned and wiggled in the chair thinking it might be a dream of some sort. The next time I opened my eyes I saw a blurry image of Godric and Eric standing over me.

"Well hey guys, how's it goin" I smiled as I stretched trying to wake up. I felt exhausted and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Val you've been asleep for two days" Eric said helping me up out of the chair, I staggered to my feet and looked at him alarmed.

"Two days?" My voice rose to a higher pitch.

"Yea we were worried about you so we didn't even open the bar this weekend, we thought it would be better to let you rest" Godric took my hand and rubbed it in his hands. I immediately remembered everything that happened the other night and slowly took my hand put of his grasp.

"Val?" He looked at me puzzled.

I didn't think I just ran out of the bar and to a place I felt was safe, I needed a place to think where people loved me and wouldn't go all bi-polar on me, I had to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

I sped through the woods on auto pilot going the path I knew so well. Suddenly the woods disappeared and there was an opening that surrounded a house. It was a small two story house nothing fancy on the outside but fully furnished on the inside like a palace. I walked up the three steps leading to the wrap around porch, I stood there for a few minutes taking in the old structure that I loved. I was suddenly taken back to a different time.

"It's beautiful, everything I ever dreamed of, and a plus it's out in the middle of nowhere, no one will ever interrupt us" I smiled at Eric as we walked into the house. I was blown away by the outside of the house, but when I saw the inside I almost needed to sit down. I turned with my mouth gapping open to look at Eric. He smiled and took my hand, leading me up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"It's totally blocked out, no sun can get in, we can finally stay together in bed all day and night" He smirked. I fluttered around the room looking in the bathroom and linen closets. I walked over to another door and swung it open, it was a walk in closet and it had an endless supply of clothes, all brand new.

"When did you get these?" I walked through the closet touching everything I could reach.

"About a week ago, I went through your closet and tried to get an idea of what you liked and then I went shopping, I've had the house for a while, It just took a while to get everything moved in and bought" He walked into the closet and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love it Eric, almost as much as I love you" I turned around in his arms and kissed him.

I walked up the stairs rubbing my hand on the hand rail, I found the bedroom and sat down on the bed. It's amazing how everything was left exactly the same as it was when I was here left. Why Eric had never cleaned out the house and sold it I would never know. I walked to the closet and all my clothes were still there, I took down a red dress and held it up to my body. This was the dress that I wore to our double date with Claude and Katie.

We pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant and Eric turned off the car.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked as we sat there in silence.

"Yes, I Eric Northman, and you Valary Dravenport are going on a double date with two other vampires to a nice human restaurant" He nodded.

"Why, we all know this is going to end badly" I sighed.

"Now why do you have to look at everything in such a depressing way, things will go great, I promise you" He got out of the car and took my hand after opening my door and led me into the building.

That was the night everything started going downhill. I ended up learning that Katie and Eric had slept together later in our relationship. Eric tried to turn it around on me and said that I was with Claude, our relationship started to slip then. I hugged the dress trying to remember the good times, trying to hang on to the things that made me truly happy.

"Valary" I turned around and just fell into Eric's arms, I cried and held onto him as hard as I could. He rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder. He led us over to the bed me still holding onto the red dress. We laid there on the bed just holding each other as I continued to cry.

"Eric" I choked out and sniffled.

"Mmmhmm" I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you see the house and everything in it?" I asked.

"I guess because I hoped at some point you would come back, whether it was to be with me or just to be closer to your friends. I wanted you to have a place of your own to go to when you needed it" He looked down and kissed my forehead. It was nice to just get all of this out, I was exhausted from keeping everything bottled up. Godric needed to know the truth, everyone needed to know the truth, even if it kills me in the process.

"There are so many memories here" I sat up in the bed laying the dress over my legs, "I miss how it used to be" I stopped before I started to cry again.

"I remember this dress" He reached out his hand and touched it, "Claude and Katie" He said rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

"Yea" I got up off the bed and threw the dress into the closet closing the door, trying to keep the memories locked in with it. I stood there with my back to Eric as I tried to figure out what to do next. I walked back over to the bed and crawled under the covers and laid there staring at Eric. I leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips, he leaned back and looked at me concerned.

"Val, we shouldn't do this" Eric said scooting away from me.

"Please just amuse me for once" I pleaded with him.

"We are already in over our heads in lies and secrets" He continued. I turned away from him in bed and sighed a sigh of frustration.

"You can leave now" I said closing my eyes and trying to ignore him.

"I'm not leaving you when you're like this" He sat up in bed and rubbed my shoulder.

"Leave" I demanded as I started to cry again.

"No, now stop your crying and come here" He grabbed me and held me in his arms as I stopped my crying.

"I never stopped loving you Eric" I sniffled and wiped my face, "And now Godric is going to kill me and I'm still being framed by the rogue vampire" I shook my head.

"Valary, we will find who is framing you and I will personally kill them. Don't worry about Godric he's not going to kill you, I don't understand why you think he is that heartless" He lifted my chin and made me look up at him.

"There is a whole different side of him that scares me, his powers and his control over me it terrifies me" I closed my eyes and searched for more to say, all I wanted to do was lay here and cry.

"He's my maker I've known him for a very long time, I've seen everything he is capable of, he can be very crucial at times but in the end he means well" He explained. I pushed away from Eric and walked out of the room.

"I can't do this anymore, you, me, Godric, It's too much!" I yelled, Eric was following me as I walked through the house, "I want you and all you do is push me away" I continued on my rampage.

"Val" He interrupted.

"Don't Val me Eric" I poked him hard in the chest, "I'm sick of you being so extreme one way or the other, I'm tired of Godric being a lose cannon, I'm tired of hiding who I truly am just to keep everyone happy" I was crying tears of anger. Eric latched on to me holding me trying to calm me down, I used my fists to beat on his chest to try and get him to let me go.

"Valary, calm down" He looked me in the eyes. I shook my head and continued to try and wiggle free, "Stop moving" He demanded, and when I stopped he leaned down and kissed me so deeply I could feel it in my bones. I kissed back and we headed back to the bedroom.

We were laying there in bed just looking at each other when I was taken back to the double date we had.

"Claude!" I suddenly got out of bed and got dressed.


	18. Chapter 18

Bill was shaking Valary trying to wake her up after she had passed out, finally her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Well Bill, it's so nice to see you again" She said in a very high pitched voice.

"What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Bill.

"She has consumed too much blood, it's like consuming too much alcohol for humans it makes us drunk" He explained.

"Sookie!" Valary shouted, "My best friend in the whole wide world, what are you doing here?" She looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Valary, get ahold of yourself" Bill said sternly, "Push the blood aside and get the control back" He continued. There was a knock on the door and I left Valary's side to see who it was. I opened the door an was shocked.

"Bubba, what are you doing here?" I asked confused the reclusive vampire very rarely left the woods unless he was hunting cats.

"Miss Sookie there is some commotion at your house and I figured I should come and tell Mr. Compton" Bubba explained.

"Come on in" I stepped aside to let him in. Bubba walked in and stood there looking dumbfounded, "Bill is just around the corner" I told him and he followed into the side room.

"Is that Valary Dravenport?" Bubba asked as soon as he walked into the room.

"Yes, do you know her?" I asked.

"I have been friends with Miss Dravenport for a very long time, let's just say we knew each other before all of this happened" He mimed fangs. So that meant that Valary personally knew Elvis, now that made her a whole lot more interesting, what else had she been through.

"Elvis!, Elvis Presley, you old dog get over here" Valary yelled as soon as she saw Bubba, it made me slightly nervous that she was calling him by his real name, he was sort of unstable and didn't like to be called Elvis anymore.

"Valary" He said and walked over to her side and kneeled next to her, "What on earth happened to you?" He asked.

"Oh nothin' just went on a little hunt, but what happened to you, why on earth would you give up everything you had to go hunt cats" Valary was beginning to look and sound a lot better.

"Val, Val, Val I'm making more money now dead than I ever did when I was alive" He laughed.

"Really, well I think I deserve some of that profit since I helped you pull that little stunt" Valary laughed sitting up with Bill's help.

"So what brings you here Bubba?" Bill asked after Valary and him had finished talking.

"A commotion at Miss Sookie's house" He explained.

"What kind of commotion?" Bill pushed on.

"Vampire's walking around and gathering on the front porch" He went on.

"Who do you think it could be?" I asked alarmed.

"I'm not sure" Bill paused and suddenly there was a loud bang and the house was suddenly filled with vampires.

"What the-" I started to say but was cut off by a vampire grabbing me along with Bill and Bubba.

"Valary Dravenport you are under arrest for the murders of countless humans and vampires from Texas to Louisiana" A male voice said and suddenly Godric walked through the door and stood in the center with Valary as a vampire handcuffed her with silver cuffs.

"What?" I stared at Godric in shock as I struggled in the handcuffs.

"Do not argue we have fresh evidence that you have been killing again and it fits the rest of the killings in the other states" He explained.

"You know I didn't do any of that, Godric you know I'm innocent" I looked into his eyes and only saw business Godric. The vampire that cuffed me started to drag me out of the house, "Are you doing this just because of earlier, you deserved to know the truth, you can't punish me for that" I yelled as I was being drug out of the house. Godric was suddenly in my face and very angry, his face was darker and his eyes tinted red.

"I am doing this because you are a blood thirsty killer that needs to rot in a jail cell for all the things you have done, I regret not taking care of this when I had the chance" I stared in horror at his words.

"You don't mean that, after all these years, you don't mean that" I shook my head not wanting to hear what he said.

"I mean every word" He hissed and walked to the car holding the door open for me to get in. After I was in the car the vampire that cuffed me took them off and left me alone in the back seat. Godric got in the passenger seat in the front and a driver got in and we started down the Compton drive.

"Where the hell did Valary go off to?" I asked Pam as we walked down the road to Fangtasia.

"Do you think that she went back to the bar?" She asked.

"Probably not, she wouldn't go back to the house, maybe Bill's" I thought about it and it made sense. We made it to Bill's in just a few minutes, we walked in the already open door and saw Bill, Sookie, and Bubba sitting in the living room.

"What's he doing out of his cage?" Pam asked looking at Bubba.

"Nice to see you too Pamela" He shot back at her.

"What brings you here Eric?" Bill asked ignoring Pam and Bubba.

"I was hoping you had seen Valary, we went on a hunt and lost her" I asked and Bill went pale.

"She was here, a little drunk on blood, and Godric came and took her away, said she was under arrest for a whole bunch of murders" Bill explained.

"Where did he take her?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, they drove away in a car, they didn't say where they were going" He continued. I immediately sped out of the house and went on the hunt for Godric and Valary.


	19. Chapter 19

"Godric seriously you can stop messing around and let me out" I groaned as I was still stuck in the back seat.

"As I told you before Valarie this is not a joke you are going back to Dallas and you will be tried and put away for all of your crimes" Godric stated dryly as he continued to look forward making sure not to make eye contact with me.

"You have lost your mind" I exclaimed, "You are a sorry excuse for a vampire if you think you can put me away just because you are pissed at me" I rolled my eyes although he couldn't see me doing so. In one swift motion Godric was staring straight into my eyes with a rim of red slowly creeping around his eyes.

"Valarie Dravenport I command you to not make a sound or move until I instruct you otherwise" He paused and looked at me while the only thing I could do was star right back. Now this meant war, no one gets away with belittling me.

I was running through the woods trying to figure out where to go when I finally stopped and tried to think of where Godric would be taking her. It suddenly came to me that he would most likely take her back to where it all began and prosecute her for everything she had done in her life. With that I was off to Dallas. I was running alongside the roads hoping that I could find the car that they were driving in. Just across the border into Texas I spotted about three or four black sedans and one black impala, I raced straight for it doing the only thing I could think to do.

Suddenly the car was hit by something and it was flipped onto its roof. Godric and the vampire driving flashed out of the car leaving me hanging upside down in the back. I could hear fighting outside the car and then a loud bellow for everyone to stop. It was as if the world was moving in slow motion. My car door opened and the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the car and stood up next to Godric.

"Make your move Eric and see what happens to her" Godric nodded towards me. As I moved my eyes around the scene Eric and Godric were the only vampires left and Eric was drenched in blood.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret Godric" Eric glared at him.

"The only thing I regret is trusting a little scam artist like her, and now she is going to pay for all the death she has brought on the world of vampires" Godric was glaring right back at Eric but it didn't seem to be Godric anymore he was something much more frightening.

"Valarie has left that life behind her and you know that someone is setting her up" Eric took a step forward. This made Godric grab my throat and squeeze, the only thing I could do was make a slight strangled sound.

"And you would know this because you have been on her side this whole time" Godric growled. Eric took another step forward and straightened his back and stood his ground.

"You are making all of this up Godric where is your head" Eric stared into Godric's eyes and seemed to search for his maker.

"Am I, well we will just find out when justice is finally served" And in the next second Godric was off with my throat still in his hand. When we finally stopped we were standing outside a castle looking mansion. I'd lived in Dallas for a long time but had never been to this place before. Godric walked to the front door and knocked lightly, when the door opened I stared in shock because it was none other than Claude. How the hell did Godric know Claude! I wanted to scream and kick and fight but all I could do was stand there like a loon thanks to my crazy ex lover.

I was left standing in the middle of the road as Godric dragged Valarie off in a random direction. I was lost all over again because I was not familiar with the Dallas area and I had no clues about where they were going. I decided to go visit the only other person I knew in Dallas.

"Eric?" Isabel questioned when she answered the door to her home.

"Isabel, I need your help" I walked in and paced back and forth.

"My help, why on earth would you need my help?" She asked sitting down in her kitchen.

"Godric, he has Valarie and he's going to put her on trial for all the recent deaths plus the ones when she first arrived in Dallas" I spoke rapidly and tried my hardest to make sense but I was running out of time I needed to find out where they were so I could put an end to this.

"What, how on earth did this unfold" She looked at me shocked.

"Long story and if we get to Valarie soon she can tell you over a midnight snack but right now we need to go, where would he take her?" I asked trying to get a move on. I watched Isabel as she seemed to contemplate where Godric would take Valarie and suddenly she looked up at me and I knew she had the place but I could tell I wasn't going to like what she was going to tell me.

"Godric, so nice to see you and I also see that you accomplished your deed and brought me what I want" Claude smiled as he took my hand and led me to a special chair. When he sat me in the chair my legs started burning it was laced and soaked with silver and I could do nothing, "Godric do take your compulsion off of Ms. Dravenport" Claude said politely as he wrapped silver around me and the chair.

"You my speak and move" Godric said flatly.

"Claude you son of a bitch what is all this" I yelled and squirmed but moaned in pain because of the silver.

"Godric I no longer need your assistance" Claude bowed and Godric dropped to the floor.

"Godric!" I yelled but could do nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Godric seriously you can stop messing around and let me out" I groaned as I was still stuck in the back seat.

"As I told you before Valarie this is not a joke you are going back to Dallas and you will be tried and put away for all of your crimes" Godric stated dryly as he continued to look forward making sure not to make eye contact with me.

"You have lost your mind" I exclaimed, "You are a sorry excuse for a vampire if you think you can put me away just because you are pissed at me" I rolled my eyes although he couldn't see me doing so. In one swift motion Godric was staring straight into my eyes with a rim of red slowly creeping around his eyes.

"Valarie Dravenport I command you to not make a sound or move until I instruct you otherwise" He paused and looked at me while the only thing I could do was star right back. Now this meant war, no one gets away with belittling me.

I was running through the woods trying to figure out where to go when I finally stopped and tried to think of where Godric would be taking her. It suddenly came to me that he would most likely take her back to where it all began and prosecute her for everything she had done in her life. With that I was off to Dallas. I was running alongside the roads hoping that I could find the car that they were driving in. Just across the border into Texas I spotted about three or four black sedans and one black impala, I raced straight for it doing the only thing I could think to do.

Suddenly the car was hit by something and it was flipped onto its roof. Godric and the vampire driving flashed out of the car leaving me hanging upside down in the back. I could hear fighting outside the car and then a loud bellow for everyone to stop. It was as if the world was moving in slow motion. My car door opened and the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the car and stood up next to Godric.

"Make your move Eric and see what happens to her" Godric nodded towards me. As I moved my eyes around the scene Eric and Godric were the only vampires left and Eric was drenched in blood.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret Godric" Eric glared at him.

"The only thing I regret is trusting a little scam artist like her, and now she is going to pay for all the death she has brought on the world of vampires" Godric was glaring right back at Eric but it didn't seem to be Godric anymore he was something much more frightening.

"Valarie has left that life behind her and you know that someone is setting her up" Eric took a step forward. This made Godric grab my throat and squeeze, the only thing I could do was make a slight strangled sound.

"And you would know this because you have been on her side this whole time" Godric growled. Eric took another step forward and straightened his back and stood his ground.

"You are making all of this up Godric where is your head" Eric stared into Godric's eyes and seemed to search for his maker.

"Am I, well we will just find out when justice is finally served" And in the next second Godric was off with my throat still in his hand. When we finally stopped we were standing outside a castle looking mansion. I'd lived in Dallas for a long time but had never been to this place before. Godric walked to the front door and knocked lightly, when the door opened I stared in shock because it was none other than Claude. How the hell did Godric know Claude! I wanted to scream and kick and fight but all I could do was stand there like a loon thanks to my crazy ex lover.

I was left standing in the middle of the road as Godric dragged Valarie off in a random direction. I was lost all over again because I was not familiar with the Dallas area and I had no clues about where they were going. I decided to go visit the only other person I knew in Dallas.

"Eric?" Isabel questioned when she answered the door to her home.

"Isabel, I need your help" I walked in and paced back and forth.

"My help, why on earth would you need my help?" She asked sitting down in her kitchen.

"Godric, he has Valarie and he's going to put her on trial for all the recent deaths plus the ones when she first arrived in Dallas" I spoke rapidly and tried my hardest to make sense but I was running out of time I needed to find out where they were so I could put an end to this.

"What, how on earth did this unfold" She looked at me shocked.

"Long story and if we get to Valarie soon she can tell you over a midnight snack but right now we need to go, where would he take her?" I asked trying to get a move on. I watched Isabel as she seemed to contemplate where Godric would take Valarie and suddenly she looked up at me and I knew she had the place but I could tell I wasn't going to like what she was going to tell me.

"Godric, so nice to see you and I also see that you accomplished your deed and brought me what I want" Claude smiled as he took my hand and led me to a special chair. When he sat me in the chair my legs started burning it was laced and soaked with silver and I could do nothing, "Godric do take your compulsion off of Ms. Dravenport" Claude said politely as he wrapped silver around me and the chair.

"You my speak and move" Godric said flatly.

"Claude you son of a bitch what is all this" I yelled and squirmed but moaned in pain because of the silver.

"Godric I no longer need your assistance" Claude bowed and Godric dropped to the floor.

"Godric!" I yelled but could do nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

"How long has Claude been living in Dallas Isabel?" I asked as we drove to Claude's mansion where Isabel thought Godric and Valarie might be.

"For a few hundred years" She shrugged as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Damnit he was here all along, did you know that Claude is the one that has been framing Valarie for the recent murders?" I asked.

"What? Why would he do that?" She acted shocked.

"Because he wanted her but she was always with me, if he can't have her no one can" I finally came to that conclusion this was all revenge because he couldn't have Valarie.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded of Claude as I stared at Godric who was lifeless on the floor. I sat in the chair not able to move while I should have been kicking some serious ass.

"Who cares what happens to him, you wont in a few hours because you will be no more" Claude smiled and walked away to a bar.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked finally giving up on my struggle to get out of the silver.

"Because you deserve it, this is what you get for choosing him over me" He hissed and poured himself a drink.

"What?" I stared at him in amazement, "this is because I never got with you because I was with Eric, now just because your slut of a girlfriend Katie slept with Eric didn't mean I had to do the same" I laughed at the craziness of the idea.

"Who you calling a slut?" Katie walked out of the darkness and showed herself, "I've been watching you and you my friend are the slut" She smirked.

"Now I'm not understanding this, you are working for him when he is trying to get rid of me isn't that sort of a slap in the face for you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Oh tender subject huh?" I laughed.

"You'll get what you deserve just wait" She remarked.

"Katie back off, if all goes as planned you will have what you want and you will no longer have to worry about her" Claude handed her a glass of blood.

Isabel and I pulled up to a giant mansion and got out of the car.

"You're sure this is the right place" I questioned.

"Last time I checked this is where Claude and Katie lived" She answered.

"Katie, she is still with him?" I asked, the night was just getting better and better, first I thought I had to deal with one dingbat but come to find out I have to deal with two.

"Yea, she's lived here the same amount of time as Claude" She stated flatly.

"And you never thought to mention this is Valarie" I stared at her amazed she was suppose to be Valarie's best friend, apparently not.

"Enough of this, we need to get in there and help Valarie" Isabel grabbed my arm and sped off to the front door.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the door flew in.

"Oh good, Isabel is here" I stared in shock at Isabel standing there holding Eric's arm in a death grip.

"What? You're kidding me right, she can't possibly be involved in this too" I looked around at everyone. I'm going to close my eyes and wake up, this is a terrible, terrible dream. When I opened my eyes everyone was just looking at me oddly. Damn.

"Valarie, you really misjudged my commitment to revenge" Claude laughed to himself.

"Revenge, what revenge. I didn't do anything to you but refuse to be with you, how that warrants revenge I have no idea, now unchain me so I can show you what a pissed off vampire looks like" I growled as I shifted in my seat.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, you wouldn't want anything to happen to poor little Eric" Claude snapped his fingers and Isabel was gone in back in a flash with a stake in her hand.

"No, you promised" Katie yelped.

"See honey, he never cared about you he was only using you to get what he really wanted" I smiled evilly at her. She yelled and huffed off angrily. One down and one to go.

"Enough of your witty remarks, your mate is gone, and your secret lover will be next if you don't shut up" Claude threatened taking a drink of blood.

"Why don't you just kill me now" I moaned.

"Oh I intend to just not fast and painless as you might request" He smirked at Eric.

"No!" Eric pushed forward despite Isabel's stake, and it punctured and started to bleed.

"Eric, stop, there's no use. You're just going to have to let me die, I've accepted it so now you must" I gave him a sad smile and closed my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

"Valarie!" Eric tried to get my attention but I was deep in thought trying to think of an expert plan to get me out of this mess. Ok one I'm chained in silver, which is very painful. Two Claude is a super old super strong vampire that put Godric out of commission. And three he has brainwashed everyone to be on his side. I'm officially screwed. Think Damnit.

"Isabel darling do come here" Claude said. I listened to Isabel come closer and tried to think fast, I was hoping that Eric didn't make a move or anything because although he was old Isabel was older. I could tell Isabel was right in front of me I only had one chance at this and I was praying it worked. Suddenly a breeze of cold air overcame me and I knew I was screwed because Eric had made a move. I opened my eyes just in time to see Godric and not Eric attacking Isabel.

"What the hell!" I looked around confused, I could have sworn that Godric was down for the count and here he was going at it with Isabel.

"Val" Eric said as he sped over to me and started undoing the silver chains.

"Not so fast Northman, continue what your doing and it'll be a silver bullet to her heart" Claude threatened aiming a gun at me.

"I have had about enough of you, no unchain me" I wiggled again, and apparently Eric had gotten further with the chains than I though because all of a sudden I was free.

"Dear Valarie do you really think that you are a match for me" Claude laughed as I slowly walked towards him.

"Now honey I know I'm no match for you, but are you tough enough to resist me" I smirked and went in for a kiss. As Claude was enjoying what he thought was the real deal I reached around his back and grabbed his neck and tore his head off which then made his whole body turn to red slim.

"Now that's more like it, I may not be strong enough to beat him in a hand to hand combat but I sure as hell can charm his head right off" I smiled as shook the red slime off my hands.

"Valarie" Eric said catching my attention and when I looked up at him he wasn't even looking at me, he was too busy looking at Godric and Isabel.

"What's wrong with them?" I questioned, they were sprawled out on the floor and like convulsing.

"I have no idea, maybe whatever glamour Claude had them under is doing this to them" Eric shrugged his shoulders. I walked over to Godric and steadied his head so I could look him in the eyes.

"Godric, look at me sweetheart" I tapped the side of his face lightly trying to bring him back to reality.

"You'll never get him out of it" Katie walked in smiling an evil smile.

"You little bitch tell me how to help them" I threatened racing over and grabbing her neck.

"Why on earth would I want to help you" She choked out as I squeezed tighter getting extremely pissed off.

"Valarie, calm down a second and let her go" Eric calmly and slowly walked over to me and took my hand somewhat forcefully off Katie's throat.

"Eric, we have to help them" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I know just trust me for a second" Eric got closer to Katie and looked into her eyes, "Katie, stop this now please" He spoke in a low soothing tone trying to glamour her. The only vampire that I knew that could glamour other vampires was Godric. I watched stunned as Katie slowly nodded her head and suddenly Godric and Isabel stopped convulsing and stayed completely still.

"Thanks Love" Eric smiled and staked Katie in the heart causing her to turn into red slime just as Claude had.

"Where did you learn to do that, I thought only Godric was able to do that crazy stuff" I looked at Eric strangely.

"Who do you think taught Eric" He smirked, "You didn't really think I got where I am by behaving now did you" He chuckled. There was a noise coming from the direction of Godric and Isabel and I turned to see Godric coming to.

"Godric are you ok?" I rushed to his side.

"What's going on where are we" He looked around the room, "Eric, so nice to see you" He smiled. Wow total déjà vu. I thought to myself.

"Listen, Godric it's a long story and I'll be happy to explain it to you and Isabel, but first let us get out of here and to a vampire friendly house before sunrise" I helped him up and out to the car as Eric picked up Isabel and threw her over his shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

3 Weeks Later

So it's been three weeks since the crazy Claude and Katie incident and I'm living in my old house, Eric actually sold it to me. I've re decorated and repainted everything in order to start over. Although there is still a lot of tension, both good and bad, between Eric and I, I am willingly staying in his area. I'm hoping sooner or later the authority will come to their senses and appoint me sheriff but that's probably a little too far fetched.

I was sitting in my bedroom after showering it was about midnight and I was looking forward to a night of relaxation after everything that I had been through while in Bon Temps for a visit. I was blow-drying my hair when I heard a faint knock at my door, I hurried down the stairs at vampire speed and checked to see who it was before answering the door.

"Sookie, what brings you out here?" I asked as the telepathic blonde waitress stood on my porch, I motioned for her to come in.

"I just thought you could use a girls night" I looked at her oddly because she was the only other person here until I looked to my door again and saw Pam and Isabel appear out of the darkness. I gave Isabel a huge smile and went in for a hug, i nodded to Pam and then hugged Sookie, maybe this is what I needed.

"So where to girls?" I asked as we headed up to my room so I could finish getting ready.

"We could head into Merlottes if you'd like?" Sookie suggested. I turned to look at her giving the 'hell no' look. I hadn't been back to the bar since the whole episode with Sam I wasn't about to put myself back in a place that was obviously against vampires.

"Don't you have a friend in Mississippi Sookie?" Pam asked out of the blue.

"Yea" Sookie looked to Pam for an explanation for that random question.

"Why don't we pay them a visit and find a bar to parade around in" Pam raised her eyebrow trying to convince her.

"I suppose" Sookie sounded hesitant.

"Listen, we don't have to go if you aren't comfortable with it" I said touching Sookie's shoulder letting her know it was really ok.

"Well I should at least warn you and say that my friend is a werewolf and there are numerous others in Mississippi" She shrugged her shoulders. Werewolves huh, the last time I met a werewolf was over 30 years ago.

"Let's go" I smiled wickedly and headed for the front door. The three girls stared at me like I had lost my mind, but I was looking forward to this so-called girls night after everything that I'd been through.

The End


End file.
